New Life
by moonstone88
Summary: Ginny has a problem that she has to hide from Harry at all costs, but how will she balance her school work with her over whelming secret, and will the help of a new friend be welcome or make things worse.
1. Hope and Panic

This idea just popped into my head rather late one night so i thought what the hell write it down. II know i have to other Harry Potter stories going (one finally completed) but this just came to me, another twist and way to write things, there seem to be so many really.

I hope that you enjoy this, because i know i will enjoy writing it. A little warning though, this is definitly not for the younger ones the rating is in place for a reason and it really does get into it first thing lol. hope you enjoy any way.

* * *

Ginny turned to look at Hermione who was sat on her bed, and felt her face fall. Hermione stood slowly and wrapped her up in a hug. Hermione knew instantly what the answer to her question was going to be without the other girl having to say anything. Even though Hermione no longer officially attended Hogwarts she came to visit Ginny when she had time, keeping her updated on things and helping when needed. She definitely was needed now. 

Ginny shuck as Hermione led her back to her bed to steady herself. Luckily she had gotten Head Girl that year so she had a room to herself, so there was no worry of anyone bothering them. Ginny curled up in a small ball and lent her head on Hermione's lap. Hermione stroked her friend's hair and felt her worry radiate out. This was something that wasn't needed now, not with everything coming to ahead.

Harry had destroyed the last of the Horcruxes earlier that month, leaving Voldermort completely exposed. So soon Harry would have to face him and the last thing he needed was to worry about Ginny. Hermione didn't know the exact details of how this had all happened but she knew that there was only one person that could be responsible for the current situation and that was Harry. Hermione stroked Ginny's stomach absent mindly and wondered how all of this had happened.

* * *

Ginny sat at her desk in her room trying her hardest to concentrate on her work. She had become more and more distracted lately, and wondered how on earth she had kept her hands on the Head Girl position. Ginny noted that her mind wandered more than anything else now a days and thought over how she was even keeping her classes going more than anything. Ginny grumbled to herself as her mind wandered again and she gave up on her work, slamming the book shut with an audible thud. She hadn't heard news from any of the trio in over a month and she was beginning to worry. Ginny told herself repeatedly that if something had happened to Harry she would know, but it still didn't loosen the not that had encircled her heart. 

Grabbing her cloak, she rapped herself up and headed down stairs to the common room. She was completely alone since everyone else was in bed this late. She hadn't been sleeping either lately, only managing to get what she barely needed to pass the day without collapsing. She settled herself into one of the large chairs near the fire place, on that she knew Harry always picked, and starred at the dying embers of the fire while her thoughts floated in every direction. Ginny almost feel from her chair as the fire suddenly burned green and out stepped a figure.

For a second Ginny couldn't register what her eyes were telling her, she couldn't be seeing who she thought this was. But slowly her mind accepted the reality of things and her heart began to race. Stood in front of her was Harry, a Harry she barely recognised. She hadn't seen him since not long after Dumbledore's death, he had disappeared on his quest and only Hermione and Ron knew where he was at all times. The robes he wore were torn all over and Ginny suddenly noticed his arms were bleeding slightly.

"Harry?" she whispered before he collapsed on the floor.

She rushed forward but he was out cold. Thinking quickly she levitated him and took him to her room. She locked the door securely behind them and made sure to sound proof the door. She didn't know why he was there but she knew he wouldn't be safe if the wrong ears picked up he was.

As she laid him on her bed she realised the full extent of his injuries. His right arm held a rather deep gash and both had small cuts all over them. She could see that he sported another rather large gash across his chest that was bleeding quiet a lot. Without a second thought she tore what was left of his robes off him and took in the damage. Minutes later she had managed to stop the bleeding with some of the healing spells her mother had taught her, but she knew he would need to rest for a good long while before he would recover totally.

When the need to fix him up subsided she sat back on the bed and took him in. She had had to remove the flimsy excuse for a t-shirt he had worn and so he now lay on her bed topless. She traced the delicate outline of the muscles on his stomach with a shaky index finger, and revealed in how warm his skin was to touch. He had built up a lot of muscle tone since the last time she had seen him, not to mention acquired a few more scars. She traced along one on his side that she knew would have been a deep cut, and knew the cut he sported on his chest now would leave a similar one. He also had a slight scar that traced along his left cheek below his eye. The silver line glinted in the candle light, making him look harder than she remembered. But as she touched it softly his features softened and he seemed to be the Harry she remembered again. Without warning her body succumbed to the lack of sleep she's had and she felt terribly tired.

After reassuring herself that the door was completely secure and leaving a note asking Mark, the Head Boy, to cover her Saturday duties she slipped into bed with Harry. She had managed to remove his soaked jeans, leaving him in just his boxers, but she barely noticed. As she slipped under the covers with him she could feel his muscles loosen, she could feel him almost give way to her. She slid in close letting all of her warmth seep into his now frozen skin. Her tiny frame fit against his perfectly and she revealed in just being with him. She loved him so much and she had worried she would loose him forever. But for now he was safe and with her and she could kid herself and think it would last forever. Before she fell asleep she kissed his lips lightly, hoping she wouldn't wake him, and then placed her head lightly on her chest. She fell asleep listening to his steady heartbeat.

Harry had woken the next day with a start. He had jolted awake but hadn't really moved. His muscles ached as he tried to move and then he realised that he was lying in a bed. He looked around the room and realised he didn't know where he was. Panic began to set in before he felt the small frame pressed tightly against his body. Looking down his heart skipped a beat. Ginny was still fast asleep curled up against Harry's chest. The memories of the night before flooded back to him and his worry subside completely.

He had been in a particularly tuff fight with a group of Death Eaters and after finally finishing them off had realised he had sustained more injuries that he had noticed. Harry had thought of everywhere that he would be safe, but couldn't conjure anything to mind except Ginny. The Burrow had been destroyed in a fire over half a year ago, and all other places like St. Mungos would have spies. All he could think of was her, all he wanted right then was to hold her in his arms and forget. He missed her more every day and he guessed in his weakened state his need had won out.

He was silently glad it had though as he looked at the sleeping Ginny. She had changed from the last time he had laid eyes on her; she was no longer a small girl, but a full grown woman. He tried not to feel her body pressed against him but it was all his mind could think of. He could feel her chest rise and fall steadily next to him, each time pushing her ample chest into his side. His body flooded with hormones that he tried to suppress to no avail. Harry suddenly became very aware that he lay there in nothing but his boxers, making the situation even worse. Scanning the room he tried to track down his cloths but guessed the house elves hadn't returned them yet.

So he settled back into the comfort of the bed and pulled Ginny to him. She sighed in her sleep and nuzzled in closer, a content look spreading across her face. Harry tried his hardest to keep his feelings under control but it was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. He was like an addict presented with the thing he craved the most on a silver platter. With a growl Harry realised he'd lost the battle and pulled Ginny roughly against him. He locked her lips in a passionate kiss and it only took her a second to respond. Ginny woke kissing Harry and preyed that she could wake every day that way. She could feel the deep need in his kiss as he pressed his lips roughly against hers.

He flipped her easily onto her back and laid on top of her, his body feeling light against hers. Ginny moaned as she felt him press against her body, her short pyjama bottoms and his boxers the only barrier between them. She wanted him, she needed to feel him, being so close was like pure torture. She'd played the scene out so many times in her mind she couldn't believe, but nothing compared to what was actually happening.

Ginny buried her hands in his hair as he kissed softly along her collar bone. Slowly his kisses went lower touching at the edge of her tank top. She moaned lightly as he lost all control and slipped his hand under her top. He caressed her skin sending shivers down her spin, and all she could think was she needed more.

Detangling her hands she slowly slid them down his back, feeling the beginnings of a slick of sweat. She shivered with pleasure as he ran his hands along her bare skin. He really was driving her crazy. Carefully he pulled her tank top over her head, making sure he only took his hands off her for the shortest amount of time. He loved the feel of her soft skin under his fingertips and he only wanted more. He kissed her chest, teasing at the sensitive skin driving Ginny wild. Ginny rested her hands on his hips slipping her fingers just under the waist band of his boxers. Harry shuddered as she ran her cool fingers over his waist, tickling him slightly as she reached his hips. Slowly Ginny slid her hands lower into his boxers caressing his thighs.

With a deep growl Harry tore her bottoms off leaving her completely naked underneath him. For a moment all he could do was stare. Here was the girl he had loved for so long, the person he had had to give up, the one thing he craved more than life itself. Just then he didn't care what the consequences where, he didn't care what happened tomorrow all he cared was that he had his love in his arms and he was going to show her exactly how he felt.

Ginny smiled up at him as she lay there. She had the feeling like she should have felt exposed, but with Harry it was different. She wanted him to see everything about her; she needed him to see her. With another deep smile that she poured all of her love into, she slid his boxers away, taking away the last barrier between them. For a moment Harry hovered there, not really sure that this was what she wanted. But as she gripped at his hips pulling him towards her he knew for sure, she wasn't just doing this because he'd hinted this way; she was doing it because she loved him.

As he slid into her Ginny let out a small moan of pain. She'd known that the first time would hurt, but she'd wanted it to be with Harry so hadn't cared. He looked up at her unsurely but she just smiled. Slowly he began to move in and out of her and as he did the pain disappeared, replaced with a pure pleasure she thought she would die from. At the same time Harry felt like his heart was going to burst from how good it felt to be with Ginny. He had played a scene similar in his mind so many times; he would come in and sweep her off her feet, telling her everything was fine and that he'd won. But he hadn't won and he hadn't swept her off her feet. He'd turned up wounded and she'd thought nothing of helping him, giving him her bed, and cleaning his wounds. He loved that more, it was real, and now as he slowly made love to her he felt at peace. No matter what happened in the war he had this moment to cling to.

The both felt the waves of climax coming together and knew they could fight it. Ginny pulled Harry close to her, wanting nothing more than to hold him as she gave way. He buried his head in her hair taking in the strawberry scent that he'd missed so much. He loved her and she loved him, all was shown in their movements. As Ginny climax came, rapping her in a haze of pleasure, she dragged Harry's out of him. His body shuck hard against her small one and she held onto him for dear life sure they'd be swept away. Then and there she didn't care, she could die tomorrow but for now she held him as he panted fresh from making love to her. Everything in her mind was going to be alright.

Harry collapsed against Ginny not bothering to pull out. He loved the feel of her rapped around him in every way. She made him feel safe and at home, something he had never really felt before. Ginny caressed Harry's deep black hair lovingly, finally feeling whole. As they slid apart, Harry pulled Ginny to his chest and she laid her head there, leaning more on him than on the bed. Their legs entwined naturally, bringing a sigh of contentment from Harry. He leaned against her soft hair and with the last strength left in his body whispered the words he longed to tell her every day.

"I love you Ginny Weasley."

Ginny smiled as she heard this, these were the only words she had ever preyed to hear before. She had known Harry had loved her, known beyond a shadow of a doubt, but it was different to hear them. Sleep threatened to take over her and she wanted to just lye there with him. As her eyelids became too heavy she kissed his chest lightly.

"I love you to Harry Potter."

And with that they slept, their world whole and perfect.

* * *

Ginny had woken later that day to find she was completely alone. She buried her head in the pillow Harry had used, that still held the lingering smell of him and sighed to herself. Her perfect world had shattered and she wished she could go back to sleep and kid herself into thinking he was there. But she felt sold without him, and the bed that she had once felt comforting seemed cold and lonely. Slipping from the bed she wrapped herself in her robe and pulled the fluffy material in close hoping to return some of the warmth she had lost back to her skin. When she sat down at her desk she couldn't help but smile. There laid a letter that she knew would be from Harry. She should have known that he wouldn't have slipped away without leaving something. She unfolded the small letter and sat back in her chair, a slight smile spreading across her lips as she read the words. Maybe her perfect world hadn't been shatter, only displaced for a little while. 

_My dearest Gin_

_I didn't want to wake you since you seemed too peaceful, but I couldn't just leave. I don't want you to think that I in any way thought that this morning was a mistake. Quiet the opposite; it was the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you Gin, I have and always will do. I promise you that I will come back to you when this is all over; you've reminded me exactly what I was fighting for when I had started to forget. You're more home Gin, you're everything to me, and I promise that I will stand by everything I mean. I will hold you in my arms one day, but for now I take with me the memory of everything we shared and the lasting feeling of your touch._

_Forever yours, Harry._

When Ginny had gone to dinner that day she couldn't help but smile broadly. She didn't tell anyone what had happened that morning, which was something that she would hold in her memories just for her, something no one could touch. She did let Luna know that Harry was fine though, and that he was still fighting hard. She had questioned her where her news had come from but Ginny had just shrugged the question off. Luna hadn't pressed it knowing that Ginny would tell her in her own time, but she still couldn't shake the feeling something was going on.

Ginny had then spent the next month in a haze. Even though her mind drifted to that day more than anything else, she picked up in her classes. She even took her duties more to heart; even Headmistress McGonagall said how well she had taken the role once she was settled. Ginny smiled every time someone said something along these lines. The only reason she was settled was thanks to Harry. He'd given her something that she'd lost somewhere along the way. Hope, hope that everything would work out for the best.

But as the month drew to a close something began to bother her. She had been getting terrible bouts of sickness that would hit her all of a sudden and then be gone almost as quickly. At the end of the month there was a trip to Hogsmeade that Ginny opted to stay out of since she wasn't needed for any duties and the sickness had seemed to catch up on her. Luna had opted to stay with her, claiming that Harry wouldn't like Ginny to be left alone at any point. Ginny had grumbled at her friend, but internally had praised her. She had become one of her closest friends since Harry had left, giving her a shoulder to cry one whenever needed and somewhere to vent all of her anger.

So since it was now lateNovember they settled in next to the fire with some homework and sat quietly. Soon though Ginny's sickness kicked in again and she had to dash to the toilets. When she returned Luna looked up at her, a strange look spreading across her normally distant features. Ginny settled into the chair next to her and stroked her stomach, trying to sooth it.

"Have you talked to Madam Pomfrey about this Ginny?" the intensity in Luna's eyes shook her slightly but she smiled.

"It's alright Luna; it's just my nerves getting to me, I'm sure it'll just settle down when I get back into the swing of things."

Luna only nodded then looked back down at the book she held on her lap, "well I mean it can't be what it looks like to me; I mean you haven't got a boyfriend have you."

Ginny's head snapped up at that comment as it hit home what she was hinting at. Ginny still hadn't told Luna exactly what had happened that day, she had eventually told her she'd seen Harry, but not to the extent that she had.

"What do you mean by that," Ginny asked rather shakily preying that what her mind was telling her couldn't be.

Luna looked up at her, her eyes completely steady and slightly dreamy as always.

"Well I mean I know you're holding out for Harry. There's no possible way that you can be pregnant."

Luna looked down at her book again, her eyes clouded once again completely over. Ginny sat for a long while just starring at the girl who didn't seem to notice. But all at once panic set in and Ginny excused herself.

Without thinking she sent an owl to Hermione, demanding that she came to see her at once and telling her her fears. Hermione had arrived not more than an hour later looking more than flustered.

"Sorry it took me so long but I couldn't get away from the boys. They were with me when I got the owl and Harry was more than interested since I let slip it was from you before I read it."

She sat on the bed next to Ginny and looked into her friends deep brown eyes. She could see the panic there and all she wanted to do was sooth it. Ginny explained everything that had happened that day and Hermione slowly became aware of one great detail.

"Ginny did you, well did you," she cleared her throat not really sure how to say this to one of her best friends while having another best friend in mind, "did you us protection."

Ginny looked down at her hands that were clasped tightly and shook her head.

Hermione sighed and dove into her bag. She'd had a feeling that something like this was going to be the problem. She'd seen Harry when he'd turned up after the fight. He was clean clothed, his wounds dressed, and with a light dancing in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. Not to mention the fact that he couldn't look Ron squarely in the eyes for a week.

Hermione handed Ginny a small brown paper bag and took her friends hand," us this and you'll know for sure."

So there it was Ginny was pregnant and Hermione had to hold the secret. Ginny made her promise to keep it and to protect Harry from ever finding out. Well at least until the war was over. Ginny and Hermione were at least on the same page there, Harry needed no distractions and this was the biggest. So Hermione sat there on Ginny's bed holding her best friend who had grown to be a sister, and comforting her. God only knew how things would work out.


	2. Unspoken Lies

Hermione left Ginny sleeping that night. She hadn't wanted to tare herself away from her friend but she needed to get back to Ron and Harry. She knew that if she was gone to long then they would come searching for her. She wrapped Harry's cloak tight around herself, the last thing she needed now was to be spotted leaving the castle. Carefully she made her way down the stairs to the common room and just for a moment she stood taking her surroundings in. She had missed this place so much, robbed of her seventh year she still felt incomplete when it came to Hogwarts. She sighed deeply internally. Hermione had had the choice to stay but being with Harry was bigger than anything she would have done here. He was saving the wizarding and Muggle world alike, and he needed her help. With one last look around she left swiftly through the portrait hole. Luckily for her it was past curfew and so the only people wandering the halls was Filch and Mrs Norris, maybe a prefect or two that had weekend duties, so it was easy to make it to one of the hidden passageways.

As she left Hogwarts grounds she felt the same not tighten around her heart. She emerged on the outskirts of the grounds, but in the moon light she could make out the lake and she knew exactly what was held on is edge. None of the trio had gone back to Dumbledore's grave after he had been buried. Harry didn't even think about it, choosing not to even mention his name, but Hermione wished she could just sit there in the warm sun and tell him everything that had happened. He had always been someone she could rely on to lift her spirits, and at the moment they were pretty low. She couldn't even read Ron anymore, he'd become so closed off to everyone. He'd harden so much, and the attack a few weeks ago on just her hadn't helped. When he'd found her he'd literally obliterated every Death Eater for daring to touch her. But then afterwards he'd returned to the quiet person he'd become, leaving her with no idea how he felt and that was more frustrating than anything.

With a quick glance back at the school, its windows glinting like stars in the moon light, she disapperated. When she opened her eyes again she was stood in front of a rather large cave. She could feel that they had put the wards up after her so as she approached she whispered the many unlocking spells that would allow her safe passage. Once inside she redid the same spells. Nothing was ever getting through those spells without a hell of a lot of trouble. Bill had given them most of the ideas for them and they knew any information he gave was sound. Hermione found the two of them deep inside the cave system. Ron was stretched out on a makeshift bed and Harry was sat next to the fire warming his hands. They both looked up as she entered the cave chamber. Harry stumbled to his feet and brushed off his pants.

"Is everything alright Hermione, you've been gone a lot longer than usual," Hermione could note the slight panic in his voice and so plastered on the most reassuring smile she could must preying they didn't see through her lie.

"Yeah everything's fine. She was just getting really angry at me for not coming to see her with news. If I don't check in every two weeks she goes spare," she sat down on her own makeshift bed and yawned deeply, "she wouldn't let me go until she pumped me off every bit of information I knew," she smiled warmly up at Harry knowing this time it was genuine, "she misses you greatly that's all."

Harry nodded his head but didn't look completely convinced. Hermione waited on pins for him to say something else but he didn't. Instead he turned his back on the two of them and disappeared further into the chamber where they knew there was a fresh supply of water.

She laid back on her bed as the silence rolled over her. She'd been ready for more of a convincing act, but luckily she thought she'd pulled it off quiet well. For a while she just lay there listening to the silence, wishing she could hear anything but her own thoughts. One tumbled over the other until she became dizzy. All of a sudden she stopped worrying how this was going to affect Harry, and realised above all this was going to affect Ginny. She was pretty much alone at Hogwarts and they weren't exactly used to dealing with pregnant students. She hoped McGonagall had more sense than normal headmistresses and wouldn't send her away from the school. It was after all the safest place she could be, other than at Harry's side that was. But that wasn't an option at that point. She jumped a mile when Ron spoke she was so deep in thought.

"You shouldn't lie to Harry when it comes to Ginny. You know he'll just go spare thinking about it."

His word hit her like a ton of bricks and she turned to look at him. The candle light that danced across his face made his usually hard features soften and she saw, for once, the Ron she'd fallen in love with. She couldn't say anything though, she had been sure she had fooled the both of them.

"Don't worry I think Harry bought it this time," he replied as if reading her thoughts, "but I can read you like a book Mione, you've not been able to pass a lie by me in a long time."

He sighed as he rolled over so he was face to face with her and she realised then just how tired he looked.

"Just tell me this. Is Ginny in danger right now, or is it something we can handle in the future."

Hermione thought for a second picking her words carefully, "Ginny's quiet safe at the moment Ron, don't worry. She's not in any more danger than any other Hogwarts student at the moment."

This wasn't a lie; it was the truth, with a slight bit of editing. He looked deep into her eyes for a moment then nodded and rolled back onto his back. Hermione laid back down on her own bed and let out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. Maybe keeping this secret was going to be harder than initially thought.


	3. New friends and rescues

When Ginny woke the next day she was alone. She smiled to herself as she thought that all the trio seemed to do this to her. The one and only time she'd seen her brother, he had visited her late, while she was sleeping. She'd woken to find him smiling at her, after a quick hug he soothed her back to sleep. Hermione was the only one she saw really, and right then she was glad of that, she didn't think Ron would be able to keep something like this from Harry, especially after he punched him for it. And she had no idea what she would do if Harry turned up.

When she went down to lunch the next day, having slept entirely through breakfast she felt better. She thought that maybe the feelings of dread she'd had the night before should have been deeper, but she didn't feel it. As she sat munching on a salad sandwich she realised that while she slept she must have accepted everything. She was having Harry's baby and it was here now so there was nothing to do about it. Secretly deep in her mind a part of her loved having something of Harry so close to her all the time. An even deeper part of he mind whispered that if she lost Harry she eternally had something that was part of him to love, she knew it was selfish to think of her baby like this but for the moment it was just a part of her and Harry.

Luna plonked herself next to Ginny about half way through lunch. Ginny happily listened to the girl moan about the latest boy to annoy her. Even though Luna was a Ravenclaw student Ginny took her to the Gryffindor common room regularly when no one was there, and so on Sundays they sat at the same table to eat lunch. Ginny only wished she could be around all the time. She had many other friends in Gryffindor, but she'd grown really close to Luna, and she was the only other person she would even think of telling her secret to. But not right then, maybe only when it became a little too apparent.

Two weeks later, while Ginny furiously tried to finish a rather hard essay for Transfigurations, she began to feel overly tired. She guessed that it had been all the work finally catching up with her, not to mention her normal lack of sleep. Eventually giving up on the essay as a lost cause, she pilled everything into her bag and headed for the common room. It was already close to curfew so the few students that were still hanging around in the halls, she shoed off to their common rooms. But as she walked the silent halls alone she became increasingly tired, she could feel her legs shaking with the effort to keep going.

She stopped near one of the statues and lent against it trying to catch her breath. Somewhere along the line things had slipped from a simple cause of tiredness to exhaustion. She looked up as she heard foot steps approaching and tired to push herself up. Unfortunately she lost her balance completely and as the floor rushed to meet her she was caught up in a strong pair of arms. When she looked up she was met by the smiling face of a seventh year Hufflepuff student. He'd caught her just as she was about to hit hard one the floor, and she knew the effects of a fall like that couldn't be good on her baby.

"Are you alright?" he asked his voice laced with concern.

He carefully lent her back against the statue and she was grateful for the cool marble under her finger tips.

"Yeah I just lost my balance there for a moment," she smiled up at the boy and was met by twinkling blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I don't think I introduced myself did I. I'm Brett, I've seen you around but I don't think we've ever talked."

Ginny smiled at the boy, seeing the laugher that danced in his eyes. Something she didn't see anymore when her own friends looked at her.

She took his out stretched hand and shook it, marvelling at how warm his hand felt even in the cold of the castle, "I'm Ginny, thanks for the rescue."

"My pleasure, you didn't look at all well then. Are you sure you don't want me to help you up to the hospital wing."

Ginny just shook her head; she really wasn't feeling up to dealing with that lot of questions just yet. She still didn't know exactly how everyone would take her little revelation and she was in no rush to find out.

"Honestly I'm alright. I think I just need to eat more and get some sleep."

She pushed herself up from the statue once again but this time her legs didn't shake.

As she gathered herself, making sure that the weakness in her legs wouldn't return she took in the young man in front of her completely. He had sandy blond hair, cut rather long really as it swept his collar. He had an almost rosy glow about him like he had just finished a work out or been on a beach somewhere. His eyes sparkled and seemed so nice and inviting. Ginny knew if it wasn't for Harry she would think him handsome, but she didn't see anyone like she saw Harry.

"I still think I should walk you back."

Ginny didn't protest to this. It was nice to have someone to talk to that didn't seem to care that she was a friend of Harry Potter, or Ron's little sister. They chatted lightly as they walked the halls that led to Gryffindor common room. But as they got closer Ginny started to feel weak again. She cursed herself for not bringing a snack like normal, she knew it would have given her the strength she needed to make it back to her room.

Her feet faltered suddenly and she clutched at Brett's arm to steady herself. He didn't push her away or protest; instead he wrapped an arm carefully around her waist to steady her. She looked up and smiled at him, just as black dots floated in front of her eyes. She knew then that she was going to pass out and thankfully the last thing she felt where his strong arms going back around her and protecting her.


	4. Comfort in different places

Thank you for those who have reviewed sofar. I'm glad that you like what I've written as of yet, and i promise I'll try and handle Ginny being pregnant at Hogwarts well. It is a rather strange subject to be doing since I have no idea what it would feel like, but i have had a few friends go through similar situations (obviously without the magic lol) and so i'll try and make it as real as possible. or as real as is possible in the magical world.

So please read on and review freely I'm open to anything anyone wishes to say! Enjoy!

* * *

Ginny woke into rather a hazy feeling. She still didn't have the strength to open her eyes so all she had was her hearing. Slowly she focused on the whispers around her and realised she was the topic of the heated discussion. 

"I'm sorry head mistress I don't know what happened. I saw her almost fall and then when I said I'd take her back to class she collapsed. Other than that I have nothing to tell you."

"Thank you Brett you've been very helpful, I would ask now that you return to your dormitory it is far past curfew," she heard the familiar voice of McGonagall say before there were footsteps that headed away from the bed.

"So Poppy do we know what's wrong?" McGonagall asked her voice softening slightly as she talked to her old friend.

"As far as I can tell she has a bad case of exhaustion. I fear everything that has been happening with Mr. Potter and her brother may have gotten on top of her without our knowledge."

Ginny fought against her tiredness. She knew she mustn't have been in the infirmary from long because they hadn't run the normal test. Madam Pomfrey wasn't stupid, she'd figure out straight away what was wrong with her; all she had to do was examine her abdomen.

"I think I should give her a once over, just in case. She could have some injury she wasn't aware of receiving that could be causing this weakness."

Ginny silently cursed, could this situation truly get any worse. With one last violent push of her mind she felt herself sit up rapidly. Her eyes snapped open and she took in her surroundings. Madam Pomfrey looked startled but McGonagall looked her normal cool stern self.

Ginny felt hands press against her shoulders coaxing her to lye back down but she rested them pushing them away. The nurses that had stood by the bed looked taken aback but McGonagall dismissed them with a glance.

"I'm glad that you are feeling better Miss Weasley, you had us quiet worried for a second there."

McGonagall leaned against the foot of the bed, her eyes boring into Ginny.

"Could you enlighten us on what happened?"

Ginny thought as fast as she could but she just couldn't come up with a convincible lie. No matter what she thought of it all came back to her having more tests or having to stay in the hospital wing. If her morning sickness kicked in she'd had it, they would know straight off.

"I just haven't been sleeping well," she willed her voice to be as steady as possible, knowing she had to say something, "I don't hear much from Harry anymore and it's been worrying me."

Madam Pomfrey was instantly at her side smoothing her hair away from her forehead, "oh my dear why didn't you just come and tell me. I'm here to help with stress as well, I could have given you a sleeping draft, or at least something to ease you anxiety."

The woman stroked her forehead lightly, and Ginny was thankful for her touch. Her fingertips were cool against her slightly flushed skin, and she really was good at giving comfort.

"I'm sorry I just didn't think," Ginny made a move to swing her legs over the side of the bed but McGonagall was instantly there.

"We believe it would be best for you to stay in the hospital wing over night. At least until we are sure you get some good sleep anyway."

Ginny's face feel then, she may have avoided the tests but she couldn't get out of the bed rest.

_Just tell them, they'll have to know soon, _a small voice in the back of her head told her.

"Now if you just lye back and rest and I'll come down to check on you in the morning. I dare say Molly wouldn't be happy if I didn't, not to mention what Mr Potter would do if he found out you collapsed."

Ginny felt desperation then, she hated hospitals, even if it was just the infirmary at Hogwarts. She'd never had any good memories that came from hospitals, they usually consisted of watching and wondering if someone she loved was going to die, namely Harry.

"Please don't make me stay," she said pleadingly her voice breaking slightly.

McGonagall turned back then and saw the desperation in the young woman's eyes.

"We still need to know what happened dear, we don't want it happening again."

"But…but I know… I know what happened, "Ginny stuttered out her heart beat becoming so loud she was sure it would deafen her.

McGonagall turned her cool gaze on her and Ginny felt her heart constrict. Saying out loud what was happening really made it real and she wasn't looking forward to the look McGonagall gave her.

Ginny took a deep breath and averted her gaze; she couldn't say anything with those eyes piercing into her.

"I'm pregnant," she said, it escaping as barely a whisper.

Ginny waited for the disgusted tutts or the shocked intake of breath but nothing came. When she looked up at Madam Pomfrey she held a small smile on her face, but her eyes were laced with concern. Ginny shakily looked at McGonagall and was relieved to see that the woman didn't even look her normal stern self. Instead her features had seemed to have softened and she to looked nothing but concerned.

"I take it that Mr Potter is the father," she stated more than asked.

Ginny nodded her head slowly and slumped back into the pillows, she felt exhausted again, this time more emotionally than anything else.

McGonagall pulled Madam Pomfrey aside and after a few whispered words they both looked at her.

"You can go back to your dormitory for tonight, but first thing in the morning you report back here for some test. I will sort out all of your teachers don't worry," and with that McGonagall disappeared around the cubical curtain and out of view.

Madam Pomfrey helped Ginny to her feet and smiled down at her.

"Don't worry everything will work out. I've dealt with pregnant students before. It's not so uncommon in the seventh year, especially when there's a war on."

Her smile seemed completely genuine and the weight in Ginny's chest seemed to loosen.

"Could you please make sure my family isn't told. I don't want Harry to find out; he needs to concentrate on other things right now. I'll need to handle my family on my own terms."

The other woman only nodded and after giving her instructions that she should sleep in the next day, no alarms, sheleft her to go back to her dormitory.

Ginny collapsed into bed when she finally reached it. Today had been one of the longest of her life, but things had worked out better than she could have hoped before. Her Headmistress wasn't kicking her out, in fact she seemed understanding. She was relieved that her secret was finally out, but still she worried about her family. And with a second thought she realised she was worried about what the rest of the school would think. Would they look down on her, or would they try and rap her up in cotton wool because she was having The Boy Who Lived's baby. The thought came to her then that no one knew she had seen Harry, maybe she could pass this off as some other person's child, just to give herself and the baby a bit of protection when this all came out.

As thoughts of a plan began to form, her mind wandered back to Brett. He'd been another great thing that day. He'd helped her without asking questions. She resolved that when she had her strength back she would find him and thank him; maybe he would even become a friend. She hoped so; she was slowly loosing all her friends. Luna and the few friends that didn't drive her crazy in Gryffindor were all she had left, and she didn't know what they would say yet.


	5. Love interests

The next day Ginny didn't wake until well after lunch, she did however feel much better for the extra rest. She reported straight to hospital wing like she was told and for the next few hours she stayed there having every test Madam Pomfrey could think up. When she left she knew that she was healthy, as was the baby. She also knew how far along she was, which she could have told them if they'd asked, she knew the exact date it was conceived after all. She also had a long list of things she would have to keep an eye on, plus a bag of supplements to take. She knew that after taking them all she would rattle, but she was thankful for the reassurances. McGonagall also cut back her duties, without taking them completely. Ginny was proud of the fact that she was Head Girl and she didn't want anything to interfere with her school work and duties, not even a baby.

So by the time she was finally allowed to leave it was dinner and her stomach was grumbling badly. She was one of the first into the great hall and happily helped herself to some roast chicken while she waited for her friends. Each of them questioned where she had been, but let her off when she explained about her bad case of exhaustion. Luna was the only one that didn't seem to take her story in, as she sat down at the Ravenclaw table she gave Ginny a knowing look, and Ginny decided then that she would tell the girl. When Brett entered the hall she caught his eye and smiled, to her surprise he made a direct bee line towards her.

"How are you feeling Ginny, I tried to get into the hospital ward today but they wouldn't let me through," he asked as he bent down on one knee to talk.

Ginny swivelled in her seat, ignoring her friend's whispers, to face him, "I'm doing fine. Apparently it was an acute case of exhaustion mixed with stress," she smiled brightly at him as he patted her hand, "thank you for everything Brett, I don't know what I would have done with out you."

He squeezed her hand and smiled even wider, "think nothing of it. I just hope we can see more of each other, as friends of course."

She laughed lightly at that, maybe he did know her connection to Harry after all, "I would like that a lot, after all I need my rescuer around don't I."

He laughed as he stood and after a quick good bye disappeared back to his own table, to a group of male friends who obviously wanted details. Like wise Ginny turned to her friends who wanted just as much detail.

So throughout dinner she told the story of what he had done and then more than one of her female friends couldn't stop talking about how handsome and amazing he was. Ginny was just happy to have made a new friend. After Dinner she caught Luna before she disappeared to her dormitory. Ginny told her everything that had been happening with her. The girl waited patiently throughout it all and only nodded at the end, claiming she knew that anyway. Ginny should have known but she was still shocked. Luna gave her a tight hug and wished her good night before disappearing on her again, leaving Ginny speechless.

* * *

That weekend while Ginny was working in the library Brett made an appearance again. He sat with Ginny for a while talking in hushed tones, until the librarian got to sick of them and asked them to leave. Ginny barely contained her laughter as she left the library, but as the doors shut behind them both her and Brett laughed hard. They then went for a walk along the lake, since it was a bright day it wasn't to cold, but Brett still insisted on giving her his warmer cloak. She didn't argue to hard with him, thinking that catching a cold wouldn't be good for the baby, but she still thought it sweet of him. Before either knew it lunch time had rolled around. Ginny only noticed when her stomach audibly growled causing both to laugh hard again. Brett escorted her back to the great hall, after making her promise to meet him later that day to carry on their talks.

Through out lunch Ginny thought over everything Brett had talked about. He'd told her all about himself, not really bothered what facts he told her. In the time they'd spent together she'd learned he was from a muggle family, with three older sisters, none of which had gone to Hogwarts. He'd gone into great detail about the shock of getting the letter, which she could understand, but after a talk with a great uncle he'd accepted who he was and he was glad he'd not doubted it. She'd told him all about her brothers, glossing over Ron of course.

It had felt almost freeing to talk to someone that barely knew everything that had happened to her and her family, and Harry of course. He didn't even seem that bothered, he just wanted to know her. But Ginny could tell that he wanted to be more than just friends, something she could never give him. All of her friends had tried to tell her how beautiful she was but she didn't believe it true. Oh she believed Harry saw her as beautiful, but she never expected others to think the same.

So after Lunch she met Brett in one of the common study halls. He had managed to snag a seat near the back so they wouldn't be bothered and she was thankful for that.

She slapped her bag down with a thud and slid into the seat next to him, "I really need to get this bag to be lighter," she said with a little laugh.

"I know how you feel, I never thought anything could be worse than the work load for the OWLS, but I guess the NEWTS proved me wrong."

They laughed and chatted for a while until Ginny realised Brett was looking at her the same way again. The way that no other person but Harry could without her feeling uncomfortable.

"Brett I need to explain something to you," he sat a little straighter at the seriousness in her voice, "I'm in love with Harry. There's no other person for me but him, and I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression about that."

Brett seemed to slump back into himself for a second, but he smiled at her quickly.

"I understand Gin, Harry's a hard act to follow…" he trailed off at the look on Ginny's face then.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked leaning forward concern floating across his face.

Ginny swallowed and shook her head, "no I was just caught of guard is all. Harry's the only one who calls me Gin."

Brett looked a little grave then and she gave him a small reassuring smile.

"I'm so sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to upset you," she held up her hand indicating for him to stop and smiled warmly at him.

"Don't worry about it really; I'm just being a bit silly. So where were we?"

Brett caught on straight away that she wanted to change the subject so he jumped straight back into talking about their exams and work loads. But he did take her hand and squeezed it lightly. Ginny was thankful for the comfort and for the rest of the day they happily chatted together.

* * *

Thank you to the reviewer only know as K, your comments were extremely flattering and I appreciate everything you've said. You spurred me on to write this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it! 


	6. Trust and letters

For the Christmas holidays Ginny opted to stay at the school. Since the Burrow had been burned down her family had been staying in a safe house, so it didn't really feel like it would be the best Christmas. To her delight Luna opted to stay as well, and to her surprise so did Brett. He claimed his family were going to go on a skiing trip and he didn't like skiing, but Ginny thought he didn't really want to be stuck with three older girls for two weeks. Nearly everyone else opted to leave though, so they were almost completely alone in the school.

The first day of the holiday when Ginny had dug out a pair of her jeans she realised that she had gained a slight bump. She was now over two and a half months pregnant, and because she was really so small and skinny she guessed that the bump had arrived a little earlier than usual. She stood in front of the mirror stroking her stomach lightly as she studied it. It made her look at her baby in a completely different light; she really had proof now that she could see that told her she was pregnant. She smiled at her reflection, but realised she didn't exactly have much to wear now.

Digging deeply into her trunk she pulled out an emerald jumper that her mother had knitted. On the front was a large H which indicated to people that this wasn't her jumper, but Harry's. He had lent it to her before he'd disappeared when she had been cold, and now she took it out occasionally when she was feeling rather sad. But for the moment it would work perfectly as camouflage. She slipped the jumper on over her small tank top and breathed deeply, it still smelled like Harry. She rubbed her stomach again over the wool and smiled, he really was with her all the time.

Ginny then rummaged through her cloths looking for some sort of pants she could wear. All of her school things had already been taken out automatically by the house elves, she guessed this was one of the reason she hadn't really noticed the bump yet. But she wasn't really in the mood for wearing her school cloths on a holiday. Finally she managed to find a pair of jeans she had stolen from Ron. There were holes at the knees, and they were baggy on her, so perfect really. Even though they were male jeans they looked just right on her. After one last check of her reflection in the mirror she headed down for breakfast.

Because of how few students there was the house elves had only set up one table, so all the houses mixed together. Ginny happily sat in between Luna and Brett chatting lightly about what they were going to do through the holiday.

"I have no idea where you put all that food Ginny, I'm glad to see you're not one of those girls who only have a glass of water and a stick of celery for the day though," he said laughing slightly.

Ginny looked down at her plate and realised she was already on her third helping of breakfast. Luna looked her in the eyes and the two girls laughed along with Brett, for different reasons though.

That day they walked out in the light snow that had fallen the night before. They spent hours just having snow ball fights and laughing with each other, Ginny obviously being careful not to over exert herself, and only stopping their fun to us warming charms on each other. That evening they all gathered in the Gryffindor common room, Brett had at first been a little shocked that Ginny smuggled students from other houses in but when she explained it was only certain people that got this privilege he quietened down instantly. Luna took up one of the seats closest to the fire and Ginny and Brett shared the couch. Soon enough Ginny had stretched out leaning against Brett, who had his arm around her, and Luna was dozing lightly in her chair.

"Do you hear from you brother at all," Brett asked suddenly in little more than a whisper.

Ginny nodded slightly, feeling comfortable enough now to talk to him about these things.

"Sometimes he sends me owls letting me know he's fine. Once he visited me while I was asleep, I woke up to find him smiling down at me. I curled up on his lap and feel asleep again and when I woke up he was gone."

"That must be really hard; I can tell from how you talk about him you were close. Same with Hermione."

Ginny smiled to herself at the thought of Hermione. Every time she came to see her now the first thing out of her mouth was 'how's the baby?' which always brought a smile to her face.

"Yeah I was really close to her. She was more like a sister than a friend, especially since I know eventually she'll marry Ron. Those two are obsessed with each other they just don't know it," she said laughing happily.

Brett loved to make Ginny laugh. She barely ever seemed to be happy in the beginnings of their friendship. But now they were settled he could make her laugh whenever. He guessed that being down came with the territory of who she loved. He still hated the fact that Harry had beaten him to Ginny, but from what he under stood he truly never had a chance. So instead he was happy to be here for her when Harry couldn't. He wasn't the type to take another's girlfriend, but god forbid anything ever happened to Harry he would be there. She was an amazing person, so bubbly and full of life, but at the same time amazingly smart and stubbornly loyal. He was glad he'd helped her that day because he'd gained a true friend, even if she would never led to more, it was better to have her as friend if nothing else.

Not long later Ginny to had fallen asleep and Brett didn't dare move. Slowly she slid down his side and ended up leaning in his lap. She sighed in her sleep and curled up into a ball then, he smiled at her and stroked her hair away from her face. She looked peaceful there curled into a ball on his lap. He placed a pillow carefully under her head and then lent back against the couch settling himself. While she slept all the worries she carried in the day seemed to melt away from her and Brett got his first look at a completely at ease Ginny. She truly was beautiful, he thought to himself as he studied her. her features were just right, she had beautiful large brown eyes, plump red lips without her having to ever do anything to them. She also always seemed to have a rosy glow to her cheeks which made her constantly seem full of life. He loved her hair especially, it had grown so it reached her middle now and she almost alway had it swept back in a braid.But when she did have it down it feel in curls around her face, framing it perfectly in fire. It suited her completely, since shewas so fiery herself.He could feel the first waves of drossiness settle around him then and he settled his head against the back of the couch, but then he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

Brett strained to look over his shoulder without disturbing Ginny, but when his eyes came to rest on the woman in question he thought it best to wake her. As he had turned he had locked eyes with a rather angry looking Hermione. He'd never personally talked to her but he had seen her around the school enough times to recognise her. She crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot slightly. She didn't look like the kind of witch he wanted angry at him so he gently shook Ginny awake. At first she looked at him as if to say 'what did you do that for', but when he pointed to the front of the fire place she sat bolt upright straight away.

"Hermione what are you going here?" she asked as she straightened her jumper.

"Just checking in on you," she looked Brett over again, "but I see I needn't have bothered."

"Oh Herm don't be like that. We've been out all day and I must have fallen asleep on poor Brett here. He's the one I told you about."

Hermione seemed to physically settle then but she still didn't take her eyes away from Brett.

"I know I'm early but I brought you a letter from Harry. He's been a bit agitated lately; I think he's been worrying over you. He didn't want to come here himself and then have to leave you again so he settled for writing a letter."

Ginny instantly bounced to her feet and took the note from her. She recognised Harry's writing instantly and smiled. She hadn't doubted Hermione but it was slightly out of character for Harry to write her a letter.

"Thanks Herm," she said as the other girl smiled and disappeared.

Brett looked around the room a little flustered at her disappearance. Ginny smiled at that, she knew exactly where the other girl had gone, in fact she hadn't really gone at all. She would be waiting in a corner under the invisibility cloak until it was safe to leave.

Ginny crossed back across the room and shook Luna lightly on the shoulder. The other girl groggily came to her senses.

"I think you should head back now Luna."

The other girl nodded as she stretched, "I'll come fetch you in the morning. I know what your like lately you'll sleep clean through our trip out if I don't."

Luna then excused herself and disappeared out of the portrait hole. She held it open slightly longer than needed, and Ginny expected Hermione had escaped then.

"Thank you for the wonderful day Brett," Ginny said smiling at him as he to rose to his feet, "sorry for falling asleep on you there."

"Not at all," he said smiling broadly, "sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Brett," on impulse she crossed the small gap in between them and pulled him into a hug, "sleep well."

Before he could say anything she'd headed out of sight up the stair well to her room. Brett stood for a second slightly shocked but eventually smiled to himself. When he left the common room that night he was happy that he had her and she trusted him.

When Ginny reached her room she slipped her jeans off and settled into bed still wearing Harry's jumper. She sat for a while just looking at the envelope that only held her name. For a second she was worried what it might hold inside, but she pushed that away quickly realising she was just being stupid. She carefully cracked the wax seal that she recognised was the Potter insignia, and slipped the folded parchment out.

_Dearest Gin,_

_I haven't been able to get you out of my mind lately. I don't know if it's just because of everything we experienced when I was last there, or if something is wrong. I want you to know that if something does happen and you're worried all you have to do is think of me and I'll be there. Don't ask me how I'll know I just will. If you're ever in danger I'll be there to protect you, I'd never let anything happen to you. Hermione reassures me your doing better since seeing me but I'm still worried. She sees you more now than ever and I wonder if the two of you are keeping anything from me, you don't have to worry about keeping secrets from me Gin. I will understand anything you have to say I promise. I love you Ginny Weasley, and I can't wait to hold you in my arms again._

_All of my love Harry. _

Ginny slowly felt the knot around her heart tighten even harder. He knew that something was going on, how had she ever been so stupid as to think he wouldn't notice. She missed him so much, and she was dying to share everything with him. She wanted to know if he would be as excited as she was or if he would push her away. So many things floated in her mind that she thought she would explode with questions. Ginny sunk under her thick covers and for the first time in a while cried herself to sleep.


	7. Christmas Eve suprise

In the days leading up to Christmas Ginny was once again more with drawn. Luna left her to herself knowing that she just needed time to work through whatever was bothering her, but Brett wasn't that sure. He hated that just a letter from Harry could do this to her. She'd lost everything he'd worked so hard to bring out of her, now she barely left the common room. The trip to Hogsmeade had been cut short because she wasn't feeling well, something Brett was sure she'd just said so she could go back and mope. He hated that Ginny was so heart broken over someone, even if it was Harry Potter and he was saving the wizarding world. Brett knew he had a duty to look after her since he held her heart and as he saw it he was falling miserably.

So when Christmas Eve rolled around he was there to cheer her up. He set up a surprise for her in the room of requirements that he preyed she would love. He collected her at seven before she could make it to the Great Hall for dinner, and steered her towards her surprise.

"Brett come on I'm so hungry is unbelievable," she complained as she tried to push against him to get back to the Hall.

He gripped her tightly by the shoulders and manoeuvred her back down the hall, "trust me you're going to forget all about food soon."

"I doubt that," she mumbled as she patted her stomach.

She hated that her stomach ruled her life at the moment, but she guessed it came hand in hand with pregnancy.

He stopped outside the Room of Requirements and slipped a dark blindfold over her eyes. Ginny just sighed deeply and let herself be pushed through the door.

"Come on Brett what are you doing?"

Suddenly the blindfold was gone and her eyes met that of a smiling Brett's, "surprise," he whispered in her ear and stepped back.

Ginny's breath caught at the sight in front on her. The room had been transformed into an exact duplicate of the Burrow kitchen, and seated around the table was all of her family. She felt the tears spill out over her cheeks when she spotted Ron. He sat there looking rather sheepish but held a bright smile.

Ginny held her trembling hands to her lips and looked up at Brett, "how?" was all her shaky voice allowed her to say.

He smiled brightly at her and held out a chair for her to sit in, "with great difficulty," he whispered into her hair before stepping back.

"I leave you all to it them," he clicked his fingers and a feast appeared in front of them.

Ginny turned just in time to see Brett's back disappearing through the door. When she turned back she met her mothers smiling face. Molly reached across the table and took her baby daughters hand.

"You have an amazing friend there Ginny," Molly said her smile deepening.

Ginny couldn't take it anymore she dived around the side of the table and pulled her mum and dad into a huge hug. Soon enough she felt Fred and George sweep her up in a hug of their own. She giggled lightly as they both kissed her on the cheek. Next Percy stepped forward and hugged her swiftly but warmly. She couldn't believe he had even come, even though they had resolved things between them, it was still tense when he was around. He smiled nervously at her before he retook his seat. Charlie was the next to pull her into a hug and he lovingly messed her hair. Bill smiled broadly at her as he swept her up into a hug, pulling her off the floor and spinning her. She laughed happily as he did, feeling all the love from her family. The last to step up was Ron. He stood in front of her for a second just taking her in. His baby sister really had grown over the last two years. He felt a pang in his heart then, wishing she could stay small forever where she would let him protect her.

As Ginny studied her brother she saw a singled tear run down his cheek. She instantly stepped forward and wrapped him up in her arms. He buried his head in her hair and cried gently. When he pulled away he smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. His lips lingered there for a second and she closed her eyes smiling to herself. She knew that that was from Harry, that was the way he always showed his love to her and silently her love for her brother grew.

When everyone retook their seats Ron pulled up the chair next to her, Bill taking the one on the other side. She squeezed both of their hands and smiled happily around at everyone. The entire Weasley family was here and safe, and as she let go of their hands to reach and take a plate she realised that there was a new member waiting to be welcomed. She pushed the thought back with a slight sad smile, she didn't want to ruin this amazing night.

So for the next four hours it was like no war had ever come, like no body had died and they were safe. Ginny marvelled at the room they sat in, she even forgot that it was her kitchen. As she sat back after eating her full and listened to her family her heart went out to Brett. What would she have done if she hadn't of met her, at that moment he was her only source of joy. Her mind eventually fell back to Harry though and she looked over at Ron who was now laughing at some story Fred had been telling.

She leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder "is he safe," she whispered knowing he would know exactly what she meant.

He turned his head slightly taking her in and smiled, "yes, and I promise I'll keep him that way."

Ginny only nodded not really sure what to say next to that. She knew that it might not be a promise her brother could keep, but it still brought some form of comfort.

Soon enough it was eleven and Ginny was yawning widely.

"I think it's best we be going now dear," her father said as he rose to his feet.

She wanted to protest, not wanting the night to end, but she also knew she couldn't keep them all with her forever.

"Alright daddy," she said and he smiled broadly at her.

It had been a long time since she had called him daddy but it felt right then. Arthur was suddenly hit with how grown up his youngest had become. He pulled her into one last hug before he took his wife's hand and they were both gone with a pop. Ginny wondered for a second how they had apperated but pushed it aside as Charlie stepped up.

"You take care of yourself you hear," he said with a slight laugh but his eyes held a note of seriousness.

He kissed her lightly one the cheek and then he to was gone. Ginny started to feel the same ache in her chest when they weren't all with her but she was determined to be happy until there were all gone.

Bill wrapped her up in his strong arms again, holding him tightly to his chest. She breathed deeply taking in his scent and absent mindly picked up the slight flowery under tone that would have been Fleur.

"I love you baby sister," he whispered into her hair.

She pulled away and smiled up at him since he was considerably taller than her.

"I love you to. You take care of that wife of yours you hear, my baby niece needs the both of you."

Bill only nodded and with one last smile he was gone. She sighed deeply to herself, he had been her favourite brother for a long time and she knew she would miss him almost as much as she missed Ron. Fred and George went next kissing her on both cheeks and without another word disappeared. She smiled broadly at that knowing they must have been emotional and they hated being emotional.

Percy didn't give her a hug, but he did kiss her cheek lightly. She smiled at him and she could see the hint of a smile in his eyes before he went. He may have been uptight but he still loved his family and she was reminded of that then. So it cam down to just her and Ron left in the room. He rose from his seat slowly and stood in front of her.

"Harry loves you Ginny, so much that I know it breaks him in two to not be here with you. But he needs to stay away, you should have seen him when I said I was going to come see you," he laughed lightly at the memory, "Herm had to hold him back insisting it was a family thing."

He pulled her to him then and she held tightly to his shirt. Slowly she began to shake as she tried her hardest to fight back the tears she didn't want him to see. She wanted to be brave, for him and Harry if nothing else.

"I love him to Ron, make sure he knows that," she looked up at him and smiled weakly, "and I love you to, more than you could ever know."

He kissed her forehead again and she could help but let the tears flow, she hated this. She hated that she could be with them whenever she wanted. He held her there for a while stroking her hair softly and letting her cry into his chest. Ginny marvelled at how much he had chained then, he truly had grown up. She remembered the young boy who floundered around not sure what to do if a girl cried, especially his sister. She hated that the change in him had come around because of the war, no one should be forced to grow up, but that was the reality of things now.

He held her at arms length eventually and took her in.

"I love you baby sister," he whispered and then he was gone.

Ginny was left to herself, feeling cold at the loss of her family. She could still feel Ron's hands on her arms and as the warmth slowly faded she collapsed to the floor.

"God I need you all so much," she whispered into the void where no one could hear.


	8. Baby news

The next day when Ginny woke up she resolved herself to be less miserable, it was Christmas after all. Not bothering to change out of her pyjamas since she was just going to be in the common room, she pulled on her robe and made her way down the stairs. She was met by a broadly smiling Luna. The other girl was still in her pyjamas and Ginny wondered if she really didn't have any shame.

"I thought I'd bring your present in person," she said as Ginny sat next to her.

Over the last two years Luna had come out of her shell more, becoming more normal really, but every now and then she would say something that would remind you who she actually was. She held three brightly coloured presents in her lap and she handed Ginny the smallest.

Ginny took the present smiling broadly at her friend and unwrapped it. Under the wrapping she found a small black box, inside of which held a beautiful silver bracelet. Ginny held it up to examine it and smiled.

"I thought you'd like it, it's got a charm for each of us, Harry, Ron, Hermione, me and Brett."

Ginny touched the broomstick lovingly and saw a small H inscribed in it. She noted that Hermione's charm was a book and smiled, very fitting. Ron's was a bar of chocolate, definitely just right for him. Luna had a small magazine that Ginny knew would be The Quibbler. Finally she saw Brett's was a badger, Ginny guessed that this was fitting since he was a Hufflepuff. Ginny slipped the silver bracelet on and smiled again.

"The charms will glow red if any of us are in trouble," Luna said as she munched on a piece of chocolate.

Ginny lent across and pulled her friend into a tight hug, squeezing her until Luna was sure she would go blue. She then dove off the couch and rummaged through the presents under the tree to find Luna's present.

Ginny had bought the girl a simple locket, but inside she'd had it inscribed with _Best Friends _and there was a small picture of Luna and Ginny smiling. Luna put it on straight away and smiled widely. Ginny had known it would be a hit since the girl still didn't really have any friends. Ginny really was glad she had Luna, she was a constant friend that always seemed to surprise her, but would be there at the hardest of time.

"I got you this as well," she handed Ginny a small box and when Ginny opened it she looked up at Luna puzzled.

"It's a necklace to ward of Vicbee's; they're nasty little creatures that like to feed on the energy of pregnant women."

Ginny laughed then, and there it was the Luna that really made her who she was.

"Thank you Luna," she said as she slipped the necklace on over her head.

She would humour the girl and the necklace wasn't that looking, it was just a large piece of a shiny black stone on a leather cord. As Ginny slipped it under her top it felt cool against her heart and it had a strange comforting affect.

Ginny looked down at the last present on her friends lap and smiled.

"Is that for Brett?" she asked as she indicated to the last present.

Luna looked at her and smiled but shook her head. Ginny was confused then, Brett and she were her only friends, not counting the trio who weren't there that is.

"Who's it for then?" Ginny asked turning to look at her friend a little better.

"Well actually it's for you, well no not for you but you can open it," she handed it to Ginny and smiled sheepishly.

Ginny took the gift, but looked at her a little puzzled. This gift was larger than the last two, and was slightly squishy.

Carefully Ginny unfolded the shinny blue paper and gasped. Inside was a white woolly blanket folded neatly. Embroidered in one corner was a heart with the letter H+G inside. As she lifted it up to look at it better a small package fell out. The package held light yellow baby grows and little socks that matched.

"Like I said it's not strictly for you, but its not like the baby can open it."

Ginny looked up then meeting her friends eyes and she felt the tears spill out over her cheeks. She laughed a little as she scrubbed them away.

"Bloody hormones," she mumbled as she whipped her face.

Luna only laughed and pulled her friend into a half hug. Ginny tucked her legs under her and lent against Luna with a sigh. Like she'd thought, Luna could always make her feel better. Ginny held tight to the blanket and smiled, her first baby things, she couldn't believe that she was even having a baby, let alone having baby things.

Before they knew it Brett would be coming back Ginny quickly ran up the stairs and hid the blanket and cloths in her trunk. As she turned to leave though something caught her eye. Sitting on her pillow was a small box and a note. She plopped down on the bed and pulled the box over. She grabbed the note and read it, a small smile spreading across her lip.

_Gin, _

_Sorry I couldn't give you this in person, but I wanted you to have it just in case. I love you and this will prove it._

_Harry_

Ginny placed the note down and picked up the small black box. She had an idea what it would hold inside but her heart beat still quickened. With slightly shaky fingers she flipped the lid back and her heat stopped.

Inside the box was a small white gold ring, with an emerald set into it. Ginny slipped the ring onto her finger and smiled at the coolness of the metal. The emerald glinted in the light as she moved her hand and she realised that it was the exact colour of Harry's eyes. Inside the box was a little note telling her that it was his mother's ring. She instantly loved it as she looked at it, and this showed that Harry wanted to marry her before he even found out about the baby. He wanted to marry her for her, and not just out of some sense of duty. At that moment she was happier than she had been in a long while, the only times that matched this was having him with her in her arms. But as she thought of this the ache became worse and she realised just how much she needed him. Hand in hand with the ache came the fear, she couldn't loose him especially now.

When she finally joined Luna back in the common room Brett had also arrived. He wore jogging pants and jumper. To her delight she realised that the jumper was sporting a large B which was her mother's trade mark.

"I'm sorry for that," she said as she sat in one of the chairs.

"Not at all I love it," he laughed.

Ginny also noticed that he had the scarf she had bought him on. She hadn't really known what to buy him since there friendship was new, and she distinctly remembered him complaining that his other scarf had gone missing. It was blue, silver and black strips and she'd instantly thought of him when she'd seen it.

"I see you like it then," he nodded and beamed brightly.

She couldn't help but laugh at him as he posed in his new outfit. She did feel a little bad though since he had given her her family and she'd only bought him a scarf. She vowed to find out his birthday and buy him something big for it.

For the morning they sat in front of the fire telling stories of their Christmas' with family and laughing at each other. Brett was happy that his plan had worked, he couldn't help but feel his heart constrict as he watched Ginny laugh lightly. She really was an angel, he thought before he caught himself and shook his head. He knew he couldn't think like that, thoughts like that led down a path he knew she wouldn't go. He hadn't failed to spot the ring she now wore but he couldn't bring himself to say anything to her about it. He knew what a ring on that finger would mean so he knew for surehe really couldn't act on his feelings no matter how much his heart hurt from the realisation of this.

So until the students returned they were happy in their own world. Ginny grew closer to Brett, but all the while making sure that he still understood the terms of their friendship. When the students came back and the term started again they stayed close, a newly formed close nit group that couldn't be broken apart.

By the end of January though Ginny was having a hard time hiding her bump. She was now four months pregnant and having to wear loose fitting robes. She could feel the eyes on her as she walked down the halls now; they all seemed to be very interested in her sudden growth. Brett especially became suspicions, but he didn't want to pry since he knew if he pushed her to much he could push her clean away. Luna was a huge help, fielding most of the questions she didn't want to answer. Luna was also always there when she got to tired. McGonagall had given Luna permission to take on some of the work loud of being Head Girl if Ginny called on her, and she was extremely thankful for that. Even though Ginny didn't stop her duties, she was glad that someone could come on her late night patrols with her just in case.

McGonagall thought it best to inform the teachers by mid February and they all seemed to accept everything well. Some even cut back on her work loud, instead opting to giving her spoken assignments. This meant that just for an extra ten minutes after class once a week she would go over everything with her teachers. They all seemed happy she was keeping up well and so had no qualms about her pregnancy. Some of the female teachers even started cooing over her, and all made sure she was at all times safe in the class rooms.

When the end of February arrived she was sent to St Mungo's for a check up that Madam Pomfrey insisted on. Since she was now five months she needed to meet the midwives and mediwitches that would be helping her near the end, and certain test needed to be done. She refused to go unless Luna could go with her so McGonagall had to let her. The two girls arrived at the hospital early in the morning but Ginny could feel the few people that were around watching her.

When she reached the right place she was instantly swept into a room before anyone could see her. Her pregnancy was still strictly a secret, which on thought McGonagall had realised was definitely a good idea. She didn't want Voldermort getting wind that there was a Potter child on the way. Luna stayed at Ginny's side the whole time, holding her hand and squeezing it when the girl looked scared.

They had her measured, weight taken, blood taken, before anyone really even talked to her.

When the door to the room opened next a small friendly woman walked in, "Good morning Miss Weasley, my name is Fiona and I'll be your midwife."

Ginny shook her hand and introduced Luna who simply bowed her head.

"Now how about we have a look at that baby of yours yes," the woman stepped forward and pulled Ginny's top up.

She lightly examined Ginny's stomach; her touch was firm but didn't hurt in any way. Her hands were also cool, rather than cold which Ginny was thankful for. When she looked up at Ginny again she smiled.

"I do believe we have a perfectly healthy baby here."

Ginny smiled broadly and Luna squeezed her hand. Since no body had come to say anything to Ginny she had been worried that they were figuring out a way to tell her the bad news. She sighed with relief under the woman's steady gaze and laid her head back down on the bed.

"Would you like to see the baby Ginny?" the woman asked her voice light and happy.

Ginny nodded excitedly and the woman laughed lightly. She took her wand out and tapped Ginny's stomach once. Ginny's breath caught as the image of the baby appeared in the air over her stomach. The woman studied the picture then turned and smiled at Ginny again.

"Would you like to know the sex my dear," she said as she tapped Ginny's stomach again and the image disappeared.

Ginny could only nod because her throat had closed up; she sat waiting for a second her heart beating hard in her ears.

She didn't care either way but she was dieing to know, "it's a little girl."

"Oh Ginny," Luna cried and pulled her friend into a deep hug.

Ginny could only lye there to shocked to say anything. She suddenly remembered she had arms and gripped onto Luna hard.

For the rest of the trip the midwife went over everything she would need to do to prepare for the birth. It was decided that Ginny would make the final decision of where she wanted the baby to be born closer to the date. The midwife understood that she would have to be very careful and so didn't press the matter. She gave Luna at lot of things to read making her promise to report any signs of anything wrong that she thought she might see. It was Ginny's first pregnancy so she didn't know what to expect so she was grateful when her friend agreed to keep a close eye on her.

When they returned to the castle they found Brett waiting outside the Great Hall for them.

"Ginny could I please have a word," he asked as they approached.

"Of course Brett," Ginny said feeling her happiness radiating out.

Luna realising she wasn't wanted arranged to meet Ginny later and left to go find some lunch. Brett took Ginny's hand and led her outside. Luckily there were having extremely good weather for the time of year it was. The sun was shinning brightly and only fluffy white clouds could be seen in the distance.

Brett led her away from the castle so that they wouldn't be heard. He took her to one of the close by hill tops and sat down, urging her to sit next to him. Ginny didn't complain but she knew she was going to have a hard time getting up again.

"Ginny I know that you don't like to get personal, but I hope you can trust me."

Ginny just looked at him, wondering if now was the time he was going to question her about her size. Her heart fell a little then, she was worried what his reaction was going to be, she so desperately didn't want him to go. He was a fantastic friend and she'd grown quiet accustomed to having him around.

"I've been noticing some things and the only thing it adds up to in my head is a little strange," he took a deep breath to steady his nerves and looked her in deep in the eyes, "Ginny are you pregnant."

Ginny looked down, not wanting to see the reaction in his eyes, and nodded. She felt his hand go under her chin and slowly he lifted her face so it was only inches from his.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he almost seemed hurt, something she wasn't expecting.

"I didn't want you to be disappointed in me."

He laughed a little and Ginny relaxed, "I would never be disappointed in you. You're my friend and I want to help you any way that I can."

"Thank you Brett," she said barely a whisper.

He lent his forehead against hers and they sat like that for a while, until Ginny felt something that made her jump. Brett looked at her, worry spreading across his features at the shock on her face.

"Ginny, Ginny what is it?" He asked turning her head to look at him again.

A large smile broke out across her face and she giggled, "the baby's kicking. She hasn't done that before."

She grabbed one of Brett's hands before he could say anything and placed it squarely on her bump, over her school robes. Brett looked at her and smiled broadly, he'd never felt a baby kicking before. He carefully hutched round so he was sat behind her, one leg either side of her, and she lent against his chest grateful for the rest. They sat there just feeling the little one kicking, not knowing they were being watched.


	9. Heart Break

This started out as the hardest chapter to write, but by the end the words were just kind of flowing out of me. I hope you like it, it is a bit emotional I'm warning you!

* * *

Harry had been having a strange feeling all day. Something inside him was more restless than ever. Hermione just tried to fob it off as home sickness, but he knew it couldn't be that, he didn't have a strict home. No something was going on out there and he knew it. The only person that he could think of that would cause a reaction like that was Ginny. He knew she wasn't in danger, but something was going on with her and it was making him uneasy.

After two hours of feeling this he gave up. Throwing aside the book he'd been trying to read he jumped to his feet and strode out of the cave, Hermione hot on his heals.

"Harry where are you going!" she demanded as he made it to the end of the tunnel and the light hit his face hard.

"I can't take it Hermione something's happening I have to see Gin!" he called over his shoulder.

She caught his arm suddenly spinning him around, "no Harry you know you can't. It's for the best; it's too hard for you to leave her."

"It's too hard for me not to see her," he said his voice breaking with pent up emotion.

Hermione was desperate then, she'd managed to stop him from going before but she knew then that she was fighting a loosing battle. She watched him getting worse over the past few weeks and Hermione had wondered if somewhere in him he knew what was happening to Ginny.

"Please Harry you know it's for the best," she pleaded keeping his grip tight on his arm.

Harry shrugged her off and stood in front of her, his heart breaking and she could see it.

"No Hermione it's not for the best," and with a pop he was gone.

"Damn it!" Hermione screamed out, knowing that what ever came next couldn't be good.

Harry apperated to the outskirts of Hogwarts and simply walked up to the castle. He marvelled in seeing it again, how it missed this place. This had been his first true home, a place he had found friends and love alike. If possible Harry wanted to marry Ginny there when the war was over.

He knew keeping Ginny at arms length was supposed to protect the both of them, that he didn't need any distractions. But then again no matter what Ginny was one big distraction. If she wasn't there then all he could think of was where she was and who she was with.

Harry was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Hermione behind him. She had been completely lost for a moment but when she'd regained herself she realised that she needed to go after him. For Ginny more than anything, she needed to help her if Harry couldn't handle what he was about to hear. She was scrambling up the hills as fast as she could, but she just couldn't match Harry's speed. He was still a lot stronger than her, and no matter how much she called he didn't turn. She couldn't tell if he couldn't hear her of if he chose not to, neither matter because the sinking feeling in her stomach was getting worse.

The more Harry walked the more he planed things in his head. He'd find her sweep her off her feet and take her away, just for a while. Somewhere that no one could find them, somewhere that they could just be Harry and Ginny, not the Boy Who Lived and the girl who loves him.

As he reached the bottom of a hill he finally heard Hermione's voice. He turned to look at her but she'd stopped dead in her tracks. She had her hands to her mouth in shock and as her eyes slipped down and fell on him he could see her pleading with her to come back. Something had caught her off guard and Harry preyed it wasn't his worse nightmare; the war couldn't have reached Hogwarts yet.

He span around and the site of what he saw made his knees go weak. Ginny was sat there in the arms of another man laughing and joking. He had his arms around her and he was squeezing her tightly. Harry couldn't take it; his brain just would process what he was seeing. He stood stock still just looking at the scene. He could see that the man was handsome; it practically hit him in the face. He could also see that not only was he holding Ginny, but Ginny was holding his hands. His heart broke then and he couldn't take it.

He scrambled up the rest of the hill, his feet the only thing that weren't numb on his body. With ever step towards them his heart burned. Ginny's eyes finally caught him just as he came over the hill top and he watched her face turn to pure shock. He willed himself to be steady under that shocked gaze and walked clean up to them. He stood in front of them just starring.

"Ginny?" he said barely a whisper.

Brett carefully scrambled from behind Ginny, and helped her up from behind knowing with her bump she couldn't. As Ginny rose to her feet and stood in front of Harry, her unmistakable bump caught his eye. His eyes widened in shock as he locked onto it. When he finally looked at Ginny her heart shattered, his emerald eyes were dancing with tears and pain.

"Harry wait," she went to reach out to him but he just pulled away.

With one last look at them, Brett still with his arms around her supporting her, he turned and ran as fast as he could down the hill.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed behind him but he wouldn't hear it, he wouldn't hear the pain that was evident in her voice.

Brett was slightly taken aback by what he had just witness. As that rolled away he became angry, didn't Harry realise the weight of what was happening, that Ginny needed him. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, he had thought Brett to be her boyfriend and that he was the father. He instantly felt sick, and before he knew what he was doing he'd torn after Harry. It didn't take long for him to close the gap on them, Brett was an athlete after all and used to running long distances. He clamped his hand around Harry's arm pulling him to a stop, but before he could say anything Harry's fist came barrelling at him. Brett flew back from the force, and from his position he looked up at Harry and his blood ran cold.

Harry stood over him, wand in hand, and fire behind his eyes. Brett could fully see the warrior that Harry had become, and it scared him to death. Was he going to do something to him, just because he didn't understand what was happening?

"You don't have the right to touch me," he growled, but he slipped his wand back into his pocket.

Brett wondered if it was just gut reaction that made him take his wand out, or if it was something he was thinking of doing to him.

Harry turned away from Brett, and started to walk away but not before Brett caught what he said, "look after her."

Then he was running full pelt, and Brett knew he couldn't go after him. He just sat there, his jaw aching badly and his eyes watering. He didn't know if there were tears of pain, or tears shed for Ginny and Harry.

* * *

When Harry had sped off past her Hermione had snapped out of her trance. She ran as fast as she could up the hill and pulled Ginny to her before the poor girl hit the ground. Ginny buried herself in Hermione's top crying heavily. Of all the reactions she'd thought Harry would have that wasn't it. He'd looked so hurt for some reason, and then his look had turned murderous. He'd truly scared her then, and she didn't think she could ever be scared of Harry. All the love in his eyes that she had always seen was gone, obliterated by what he saw.

"Why did he do that," Ginny sobbed, barely able to catch her breathe.

Hermione stroked her hair, trying her hardest to sooth her. Getting this worked up this far into a pregnancy really wasn't good, Ginny was only five months but if she became too emotional she could go into labour.

"Ginny please I need you to calm down alright; I need you to breathe steadily. You have to for your baby's sake."

Hermione felt Ginny stiffen slightly in her arms, but eventually she calmed down and her breathing went back to normal.

"I think that Harry reacted like that because he thought you were with Brett," she sighed deeply, "and that he was your baby's father."

"Why, why would he think that?"

Hermione pulled Ginny back to her chest, smoothing her hair down her back, as she started to hyperventilate again.

"Ginny he hasn't seen you since that night, and guys have no idea about pregnancies. He wouldn't be able to tell that you were exactly some many months on since he'd last seen you. Plus when we arrived Brett had his arms around you and you looked rather cosy."

"Oh herm you know it's not like that. I finally confessed everything to him and he was just being a comfort. All of a sudden the baby started to kick," Ginny looked up at her and Hermione almost started crying just from the pain in her eye, "she knew her daddy was near."

Hermione's breath caught then, "it's a she?" Ginny could only nod as a fresh lot of tears welled up.

Hermione hugged her tighter, and she could feel that Ginny had wrapped her arms around her bump protectively.

"Don't worry Ginny I'll fix everything alright. For you and my niece's sake."


	10. Out in the open

When Hermione had returned to the caves Harry hadn't been there. Ron had been rather angry at the both of them since they had left him sleeping and disappeared. But his arguments had completely withered under her gaze. She was now so angry it was unbelievable. It had taken her a long time just to get Ginny to the point where she could walk again, and then only with Brett and her taking each and arm and boduly pulling her along. Hermione had been so worried about Ginny that she had taken her to Madam Pomfrey straight away. Ginny hadn't even argued, and Hermione knew that was a terrible sigh. Her fiery bubbly friend seemed to be completely broken, and it hurt Hermione's heart to even think about it.

Ginny had just crawled into bed, refusing to talk to anyone. When Madam Pomfrey had pulled the curtain around the cubical trying to give the girl some privacy, but Hermione had heard Ginny's soft sobs star up again.

"Brett please stay here with her, even if she doesn't want to see you alright. She needs someone to stay here, some voice of reason to snap her out of this. Get Luna as well; maybe she will be able to go near her without her getting to bad. If anything happens, anything at all you contact me alright. Just send a letter to Mrs Weasley and she'll get it to me."

As Hermione was about to leave Brett caught her arm, "but she doesn't know what's happening with Ginny."

Hermione sighed deeply and rubbed her temples, "I think its time she does then."

With that Hermione had left, determined to find Harry and to set everything straight.

But he hadn't been at the caves and Hermione had completely no idea where he would be. If Harry wanted to hide himself he could. Once Hermione had managed to calm Ron down she sent him out to find Harry. As soon as he heard Harry was missing he had gone, he had promised Ginny after all to look after him.

So with Ron looking for Harry Hermione thought it best to go and see Mrs Weasley. She knew that it wouldn't normally be her place to talk to her, but with Ginny in the state that she was someone needed to tell her. Hermione had this horrible sinking feeling that Ginny would be needed her mother a lot soon, and not in a good way. Hermione knew the nature of Ginny's love for Harry, if she ever thought she'd lost him it would kill her, and it was looking very like she had now. So Hermione went to the safe house while Ron searched out Harry.

* * *

Ron was really finding it hard to think of a place other than Hogwarts that Harry would go. There wasn't exactly an abundant amount of places that still existed that he could visit. Then it hit Ron, maybe it wasn't a place that was still whole he had gone to, maybe he just needed to be near his memories. Ron smiled as he thought of the Burrow, and how much the atmosphere had changed when Harry had arrived. Ron was no longer left out of things with his older brothers; he'd been pulled into them along with Harry. So that was where he ended up, in amongst the rumble of his home.

"Harry mate are you here!" he called out hoping that he was.

For a second all was silent and Ron was about to leave when he heard the unmistakable rattle of rocks falling. Ron climbed across everything and made it to where the kitchen would have been to find Harry sat there playing with something.

"Heya mate what are you doing out here? It's not safe."

Harry just looked up at Ron, not saying a word, and the pain Ron saw there hurt him like a dagger through the heart. Ron sat next to his friend and played with a piece of stone not really sure what to say.

Harry broke the silence first, "she's moved on."

Ron looked up instantly and saw the unmistakable shimmer of tears running down his face.

"How, I mean she wouldn't do that. She loves you mate, everyone can see that."

Harry let out a sarcastic laugh then and climbed to his feet. As he rubbed the dust from his jeans he turned to look at Ron.

"Trust me I saw it with my own two eyes. She was nice and comfortable in another guys arms and that's it. I saw it Ron its not like I heard it, and she didn't even say anything to me. She was just to shocked she'd been found out."

Ron shook his head at that and Harry became even more agitated at him.

"She cheated on me Ron!" he screamed and Ron had to cover his face as rocks around them began to explode.

When he managed to look at him again Harry was walking away from him.

Ron jumped to his feet then catching Harry's hand, "what ever is going on alright it can't be what you think. Ginny, well Ginny's just not like that."

"That's what I thought," Harry shrugged of his friend and was gone again.

Ron let out a scream of agitation and threw the rock in his hand as hard as he could.

* * *

Hermione tapped on the door of the safe house unsure what she was going to say. She'd been sat around the corner for over an hour thinking over everything she should say, but now as she stood staring at the peeling paint on the door everything she'd planned out disappeared. Tonks opened the door, and she happily pulled Hermione into a hug. Hermione returned it but slightly stiffly, something Tonks picked up on straight away.

She held Hermione at arms length and took her in, "what's wrong?" she asked her voice dropping to little more than a whisper.

"I think I should come in," Tonks grabbed her then and ushered her inside.

She led Hermione to a small sitting room, where Hermione took up set on the couch, while Tonks settled in a large armchair.

Just then Mrs Weasley walked in, a huge smile on her face and cup of tea in hand. When Hermione looked up at her, all the pain she was feeling reflecting in her eyes, Molly dropped the cup with a rattle.

"Good lord what's happened!"

Molly rushed over sitting next to Hermione and took her hand. Hermione grasped it tightly and gulped. She still couldn't find her voice and she knew that it was agonising for the two women.

"Please don't tell me someone else has died. Oh god is not Ginny is it, or Ron!" she asked her voice going slightly high pitched.

Hermione shook her head and cleared her throat, "no one's died," Molly visibly relaxed then, "but Harry's missing."

That sent both Molly and Tonks out of their seats. Molly stood in shock while Tonks crossed the room and knelt in front of Hermione.

"Has someone taken him, how long has he been gone?" Hermione could hear the desperation in the other woman's voice easily.

"No one took him, he just left," Hermione took a deep breath and launched into the story unsure of how they were both going to react, "Harry went to see Ginny I tried to stop him but he got away from me. By the time I got to him he'd already found her, the only problem was that she was in the arms of another man."

Molly made her jump with a sharp intake of her breath. Hermione instantly stood and took Molly's hand again.

"She wasn't cheating on Harry, honestly. She's just been needing a friend lately and Brett was there for her."

"Brett, that young man that organised Christmas Eve?" Hermione nodded.

"Well they were sat on a hill, he was behind her holding her against his chest, and well Harry took it completely the wrong way."

Tonks sighed deeply and shook her head, she new how irrational and impulsive he could be at times. She had many an argument with him before because he was going to do something that would risk his life, or put others in danger.

"It gets worse," Hermione said and took another deep breath knowing this would be the most shocking bit, "Harry thought that Brett was the father of Ginny's baby."

Molly laughed out loud then causing both women to look at her strangely.

"But Ginny's not pregnant," her laugher stopped then at the look in Hermione's eyes, "is she?"

Hermione could only nod, "good lord," Molly whispered as she sat on the couch, unsure that her legs would hold her.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

Hermione sat next to her and patted her knee reassuringly, "she didn't want Harry to find out yet. She was worried it would distract him, so it meant keeping everyone in the dark to stop any slip ups."

Molly shook her head and buried her face in her hands.

"I knew something was wrong at Christmas but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I noticed her rather baggy jumper but I didn't think anything of it because the jumper was Harry's."

Hermione laughed slightly then, "that's why she wore it, camouflage that no one would question."

"I have to go see her," Molly whispered as she pulled her hands away from her face.

Hermione nodded and then looked at Tonks, "I think its best the both of you do. She's in rather a state at the moment."

The women nodded and with that it was decided. Molly wouldn't let her daughter go through this alone, she just couldn't believe that she had already gone this far all alone. She knew how far along she would be, because she knew for sure Harry would be the father, and she hadn't seen him in months. She hated herself for not noticing that something so drastic was wrong but she would make up for it.


	11. Realisations

Ginny woke with a start, and as she turned over all she saw was a flash of sky blue hair.

"Oh Tonks he's gone," was all she managed to get out before she burst into tears again.

Tonks was instantly there and pulled Ginny against her chest.

"Everything will be alright Ginny, it's all going to be ok," she whispered as she stroked the other girl's hair.

Ginny couldn't say anything though, the ache in her heart had gone from a small pang to a full blown tarring your still beating heart out with a pair of bare hands and squeezing it kind of ache.

"Your mums here, she's just talking to Madam Pomfrey."

Ginny's head snapped up then and she looked down right scared. Tonks smiled at her reassuringly and pulled her back to her shoulder.

"Don't worry she'd not angry she's just worried about you. Why didn't you tell us Hun, we could have been helping you."

Ginny just shook her head and buried it deeper into Tonks' shoulder.

"Don't worry Hun we all still love you, even more in fact."

* * *

Hermione didn't go straight back to the school with Tonks and Molly, instead she headed for the cave. She hoped that Ron had found him and managed to bring him back, but as she got there she realised that Ron was alone.

"Did you find him Ron?" Hermione asked as she rushed up to him.

"Yeah but he pissed off again!" Ron said, his voice hushed but she could hear the anger easily.

"Crap," she muttered under her breath and pushed past him.

"Where are you going?"

"Not now Ron ok, I have way too much to worry about without adding you to it."

Hermione bent to grab her nap-sac but Ron caught her and span her around to look at him. He kept a tight grip on her arms so she couldn't move, he'd already had one person run off in the middle of a conversation today and he wasn't in the mood for another to do it.

"You are going to tell me what happened or I swear to god I'm going to go nuts."

Hermione realised then that this was the most emotional she had seen him in a long time, and she knew she needed to calm him down. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly but before she could say anything she spotted a figure over his shoulder.

"Harry…" she darted forward to him but he ignored her.

She'd had enough then, she pulled her wand out and pointed it at him

"You are going to listen to me or so help me I am going to hex you."

He turned calmly to look at her, his face carved from stone, but his eyes fiery. Hermione was sure she would burn to sinders under that gaze.

"You have to seconds before I'm out of here."

Hermione noted that as he spoke the rocks around them shook slightly. She knew Harry was extremely powerful and when he got agitated he couldn't control the effect he had on his surroundings.

"Look Harry what you saw wasn't what you thought," Harry snorted then and tried to turn around but she firmly pulled his shoulder back.

"Harry do the math ok, when was the last time you saw Ginny."

"About five months ago," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well Ginny's to big to be any less than five months, she didn't even know Brett then."

"Wait what's going on," Ron asked as he stepped from behind Hermione and joined the conversation.

"Not now Ron!" Hermione turned her attention back to Harry, "Harry she loves only you, you're the father."

Harry took a deep breath running the math in his head. he'd never really ever been around anyone that was pregnant but he did know that to the size she was she would have to be a good way through the was only when he stopped for a second putting aside the image of Ginny in another mans arms that he realised how stupid he had been not allowing her to explain. But he didn't get to finish his train of thought because he caught sight of Ron's murderous look.

"You knocked my sister up!" he screamed as he dove at Harry.

Before Hermione could even blink Ron had punched Harry and was now sat on top of him pinning him to the ground.

"How could you be so stupid at a time like this!" he screamed as he grabbed Harry's collar and shook him, knocking his head into the granit below them.

"Please Ron we didn't mean to, it was an accident," Harry pleaded as he tried to cradle his throbbing head.

Ron scoffed at that, "what you tripped and accidentally feel into her," he punched him again before Hermione could pull him off.

"It wasn't like that Ron and you know it," Harry bellowed back, all of his anger now directed at his best friend.

"Oh so what was it like," Ron asked as Hermione pinned him forcefully against the wall.

"We love each other Ron, what do you expect."

"I expect you to keep your damn hands off my baby sister!" Ron screamed and tried to push past Hermione.

"Look Harry I think its best you just go," Hermione managed to pant out as she struggled to keep Ron from murdering Harry.

Harry nodded and sweeping up his nap-sac disappeared out of the cave.

Ron pushed Hermione away and headed down to the water, he ran his hands through his hair trying to calm himself. Hermione followed just a little behind, rather worrying what he would do next.

"How could he Hermione, when the war is just coming to a head," he slumped down on a rock as all his energy had seemed to have disappeared.

She sat next to him and took his hand, "you know they love each other Ron. For all you know Harry won't survive this war. Out of all of us he's the most likely to die, so why shouldn't have one night with the woman he loves."

Ron looked at her then and Hermione could see the mix of emotions swirling in his eyes. She sighed deeply and lent her head against his shoulder. Ron went stiff for a second but quickly relaxed. Slowly he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him.

"She isn't a baby anymore Ron, I mean if you were in love and about to die wouldn't you do the same thing."

Ron surprised her then by placing a hand under her chin and tilting her head up to meet hers.

"I've been in love for a long time Hermione, and I've been dieing to have that night."

Hermione's breathe caught then at the look he was giving her. Pure and utter love was held in his sparkling blue eyes.

On impulse he lent down and captured Hermione's lips. It didn't even take her a second to return the kiss. She'd wanted this for so long, but with everything that had been happening she just didn't seem to be able to break the barriers between them. The kiss deepened and Hermione felt his soft sigh against her lips. He pulled her roughly against him and she wrapped her fingers in his hair. They must have been like that for a good long while because when they finally pulled away they were both panting. Hermione smiled up at him as she saw a small smile spread across his lips. Well at least she'd succeeded in calming him down.

He pulled her back to him, burying his head in her hair. She could feel the steady beat of his heart she was so close to his chest.

"I love you Mione," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you to Ron," she put as much sincerity in to those simple words as she could muster.

She'd longed to tell him that every night since they'd left Hogwarts. She hated that they were so close, and yet so far away. Now as though none of that mattered+, Ron was holding her in his arms and she knew he loved her.

"As soon as things are sorted with Ginny and Harry I get that night with you," he growled in to her ear.

She shuddered at the lust she could hear reverberating in his voice. She felt her heart beat pick up and knew he would know what he'd done to her they were that close. Her mind danced with different scenarios of things he would do, so many that it made her blush.

Ron laughed lightly as he pulled away slightly and looked at her. She turned away from him trying to hide her blush, but he couldn't help but catch that smile on her lips. He rose to his feet and held out a hand for her to take. She took it gladly and he pulled her to her feet. He misjudged her weight though and she landed firmly against his chest. Ron swallowed as she looked up at him, her hazel eyes sparkling, and he felt his emotions and hormones run wild. He couldn't help but run his hand down her spin, she shivered lightly as he touched her and this just made things worse. He ran his hands down to her hips and pulled her forcefully into him. Hermione gasped out a moan and it drove him crazy. He bent down and captured her lips in an all consuming kiss.

Hermione ran her hands up his torso under his shirt, marvelling at the muscles he'd developed training with Harry. Ron carefully unzipped her top, pushing the material aside but no completely of her shoulders. Hermione moaned again as he ran his hands over her breast. Her skin tingled where he'd touched and she craved more. He bent his head to her chest and kissed along her collar bone. He gripped her bottom firmly pulling her into him. His kisses went lower and with everyone Hermione felt her heart beat quicken. But she knew she couldn't her, both of them had to keep clear minds.

"Ginny…" she whispered and Ron pulled back shock on his face.

"What?" he asked, a slightly smile playing at his lips.

Hermione shoved him as she zipped her top back up, "we have to see Ginny."

Ron cleared his throat but still smiled at her, "yeah we should go," he took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "I was worried you were going to tell me you were in love with my sister then Mione."

"Shut up Ron," she slapped his arm playful, but managed to avoid the slap he tried to plant on her arse.

Well at least he was in good spirits now. Hermione knew that Harry and him would have a lot to talk through, but she knew that now Ron knew exactly how he felt it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Hope everyone's enjoying my story, if so u no wot to do REVIEW lol! thank you to all that have already ur what keeps me going.


	12. Mended hearts

When Molly had finally managed to see her daughter she'd not really been able to get much out of her. The poor thing had done nothing but sob into her chest as she held her. Eventually Molly conceded that the best thing she would need was sleep and so Madam Pomfrey had given Ginny a sleeping draught. She'd easily slipped into slumber then, but even in sleep she still looked upset. Molly stayed with her daughter soothing her whenever her forehead creased.

"Harry Potter I will be having strong words with you when I next see you," she whispered as Ginny looked pained again.

Molly was grateful to Luna for being there for her daughter. She still thought the girl a little strange, but then again who wasn't now a days. She just wished that even though Harry was extremely busy, she had him as well. McGonagall had explained her reasons for not telling them and that just made things all the worse in Molly's mind. Ginny was still just a child herself, she shouldn't have to go through things like this alone. God forbid what Author would say when he found out.

"Mum," she heard the small whisper from besides her and looked up.

Ron stood there looking extremely aggrieved. She reached up and took her son's hand, noting with w little smile that Hermione held tight to the other. She preyed that it wasn't just for comfort, and those two had finally stopped dancing around each other.

"How is she?" he asked as he pulled up another chair next to her.

Molly looked back at her daughter and her voice wavered, "not good."

Ron growled angrily and Hermione had to place a hand on his shoulder to calm him. She knew all he ever wanted to do was protect her, but sometimes you just can't protect someone from things like this.

"She needs Harry doesn't she," Hermione whispered as she lent her body against Ron.

Ron pulled her down so she was sat on his lap before she could protest. He wrapped her arms around her and squeezed tightly, she knew he needed the comfort and so didn't complain.

"I'm afraid if he doesn't come soon, she's just going to get worse," Molly said as she wiped away a piece of stray hair from Ginny's forehead.

The three of them sat next to her bed for the next hour keeping a close eye on Ginny. Hermione wasn't sure where Harry had disappeared to but he preyed that he would arrive soon.

* * *

Harry had gone straight to the castle when Hermione had dismissed him, but as he stood in the great hall he couldn't bring himself to move. Students that passed looked at him strangely, and whispers followed him everywhere, but he just didn't hear them. What if he was to late, what if he'd hurt her too badly. He didn't want to loose Ginny, he didn't think he could breathe without her, but he didn't know if he could take the pain that he knew she would hold in her eyes.

"Harry?" he heard the voice from behind him and turning he spotted Luna.

"Hey," he said, little more than a whisper.

She crossed the small gap between them and pulled him into a tight hug. He buried his head in her hair and she held him there while he shook. Their actions brought more whispers and looks, but neither cared. They were there to comfort each other and that's all either needed right then.

"I've lost her haven't I?" he sobbed into her.

She reached up and soothed his hair, "no Harry you haven't, but if you don't get up there quick you might do."

Harry noted the urgency in her voice as he pulled away, he nodded and they broke apart. She reached out and gripped his hand tightly as they headed up the marble stair case.

Luna could see the pain that was there and she wished she could erase it. Harry had been one of the first people to ever treat her like a normal person, and the reason people had stopped picking on her. She held all of her friends above all others, and all she ever wanted to do for them was to erase their pain. But she knew that with Harry this was something only Ginny could fix. Like wise with Ginny, all she needed was him.

When they reached the hospital wing Harry faltered outside. He was still worried what he was going to do, and if Ron was inside. His jaw still hurt from his punches, his head still buzzed slightly from the bang to his skull and he knew he would have one hell of a bruise. He also spotted Brett sat on the benches outside. As the other man spotted him he looked a little scared. Harry decided then that he would start with him first. He crossed the small gap in between them and he saw Brett shrink back against the wall. He was obviously scared of Harry, and he liked it that way it meant he wouldn't ever make a move on his girl. Harry extended a hand to Brett when he reached him, and Brett looked at him like he was trying to hand him a snake.

"Sorry mate, I had no idea what was gong on," Harry said, his voice a lot softer than the last time Brett had heard it.

Brett reached out and took his hand slowly, he shook it and smiled, "no harm really."

Harry smiled back at him and when he turned back around Luna was there smiling broadly. She gave him on last quick hug before she took up seat next to Brett.

Harry took a deep breath then and walked into the hospital wing. He swung the double doors back easily, and realised he must have made quiet the entrance since all eyes turned to look at him. He heard the scrap of chairs, and then Molly's head popped around the curtain of a closed of cubical. She rushed forward, a slight angry gleam to her eyes, but when she saw his bruised face she stopped dead.

"Harry dear what on earth happened?" she asked as she pulled him to sit on one of the near by empty beds.

"I think you should ask you son that," he replied with a weary smile.

Behind Mrs Weasley Ron had emerged leaving Ginny with just Hermione. He stood a little back from them his hands in his pockets and slightly hunched over. Molly caught Harry's line of sight and turning gave Ron a disappointed look.

"Now Ron how was this going to help," she said reaching out her hand that he took and stepped forward.

"I know mum I was just in shock," he said his eyes not meeting his mothers.

She tutted under her breathe but smiled, "well at least you know you were wrong. You never look me in the eye when you know you've been up to no good," she turned her attention back to Harry and smiled warmly, "now I think we should get you cleaned up before you see Ginny or you'll give her a fright."

Molly left him sat there with Ron stood awkwardly near by, while she went to search out Madam Pomfrey.

"Have you calmed down yet?" Harry asked as he stroked his now throbbing chin.

Ron looked up at him meeting his eyes before he pulled his gaze away and fidgeted nervously.

"Not completely, I mean I still think you two were stupid. But there's nothing I can do now is there," as he said the last statement his voice softened slightly.

"No there isn't Ron, just be happy your going to be an uncle."

Harry watched as a small smile crept across his friend's lips and he couldn't help but smile himself. Ron was excited he was going to be an uncle, even if it was to his younger sibling, but he wouldn't let Harry know that for a while.

When Molly returned with madam Pomfrey in tow the two women smiled at them both. Molly pulled Ron aside to have some stern words about leaving the father of her first grandchild whole, while Madam Pomfrey patched Harry up. When she was done he slipped back of the bed and smiled warmly at Molly.

She beamed at him and pulled him into a tight hug, "I may not be happy with this Harry but unlike Ron I don't blame you alone. It takes two to tango after all."

Harry stifled a laugh as he pulled away from the woman. Ron still wouldn't look him in the eye, but didn't argue when Harry asked for some time alone with Ginny.

When Harry pulled back the cubical curtain he was met by a smiling Hermione. She had a tight grip on Ginny's hand, but the other girl was completely out cold.

"She had a sleeping draught not to long ago, so she might be out for a while," she whispered to him as she rose to her feet.

"Thanks," he whispered and after she gave him a quick peck on the cheek she to disappeared.

And so he was left alone with a sleeping Ginny. At first he just stood at the foot of the bed unsure what to do with himself. She looked so beautiful laying there, her hair loose around her shoulders. He hadn't failed to notice that when he had spoken she had seemed to relax. Maybe somewhere inside her mind she could hear him.

Slowly he rounded the bed and stood next to her. She was lying on her side facing him so he could now see her completely. He noted she held onto her bump protectively and smiled. He'd been lost when he thought she was having a child with someone else, but now he knew it was his he felt a warm feeling spread through his body from his heart. Deciding then it was stupid to walk on ice with her he sat on the bed next to her and pulled her to him. She settled onto his chest easily and he marvelled at how tiny she seemed next to him. Slowly he placed a slightly shaking hand on her bump and couldn't help but feel tears well up. She nuzzled him in her sleep and he kissed the top of her head.

Carefully he put the whole of his palm on her bump and to his surprise he felt the baby kick. He couldn't hold back the tears then. They spilled freely over his cheeks and he didn't care. This was his baby and he instantly loved it.

"She knows her daddy," he heard Ginny whisper suddenly.

"Oh Gin I'm so sorry," he said as he pulled her tightly to him.

She gripped his top and buried her head deeply into it. He was there and holding her, she couldn't believe it. He'd come and he was there, all of her worries there washed away then.

He kissed her forehead, pressing his lips hard against her skin, and she smiled. She had missed him so much and she had truly worried she'd lost him completely.

"I'm so sorry I didn't let you explain, I was being stupid, but I was just so jealous when I saw him holding you when I couldn't."

"Don't worry Harry I know. I'm sorry I kept this from you, but I just wanted you to be safe."

She looked up at him and he fell into her amazing hazel eyes. They held so much love that he was sure his heart would burst just from her look. He pulled her closer still and their lips met. Ginny let out a sigh of relief against his lips and he smiled.

"I love you Gin," he whispered softly in her ear when the broke apart.

"I love you to Harry," she snuggled back against his chest and a second later she was fast asleep again.

Harry sat holding her stroking her hair lovingly as she slept. He knew it was more for him than her but he didn't care at that point. He needed to feel her close to him, because he knew when she woke and everything was alright he would have to leave her again and his heart hurt at that thought. He just wanted to be here so he could be an expectant father, but he knew it would put Ginny and the baby in danger if he did.


	13. Rivalry

When Ginny woke again she could still feel the steady rise and fall of Harry's chest. She pulled herself closer to him and just breathed in his scent. God it felt good to be that close to him and until then she didn't truly realise how much she had missed him. She felt him stir slightly and smiled as even in his sleep he had a hand over her stomach protectively. She lay there in the dim light just listening to the silence until she heard the ward doors open. She then heard quiet footsteps that stopped just outside the cubical.

"Ginny dear are you awake?" she heard her mother whisper.

Ginny nudged Harry and he slowly woke. He looked at her still groggy and smiled.

"Yes mum we are," she called to her mother who then poked her head around the curtain.

Harry yawned loudly and stretched, just catching himself before he fell off the bed. He smiled at Ginny again before he swung his feet over the side of the bed and tested them. Finding that they weren't still asleep he kissed her lightly on the forehead and gave Molly a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm just going to go for a stretch; I'll be back in a minute."

When he left Molly bonded over to her daughter and pulled her into a tight hug. Ginny laughed lightly as her mother squeezed her, the sound was like music to Molly's ears. She had worried that she would never hear her daughter's laughter again.

"Is everything alright dear?" Molly asked as she finally let her go and sat back on the bed.

"Yea it is, it was all just a big misunderstanding," Molly nodded and patted her daughter's hand lovingly.

"How are you feeling, I haven't really been able to get much out of Luna and Brett. You've bee keeping to yourself to much."

"I'm feeling fine mum, maybe a little hungry," Molly laughed as her daughter's stomach grumbled right on queue.

"Well we'll have to fix that then won't we?"

The next hour was spent happily laughing with her family and eating plenty of what ever food she wanted. Ginny noted that Ron didn't look Harry in the eye, and resolved to have words with him alone later. She found out then that she had been out of it for almost a day and she worried about her school work. Molly insisted that the teachers understood because of her condition, but Ginny really didn't like that. She also realised that Brett and Luna had been left outside. Ginny didn't think it the best idea to have Harry and Brett in the same room yet, but she did want to thank him for looking after her.

After spending the day with Harry and the others, it came to be that once again Ginny and Harry were forced to leave each other again. But this time Harry promised he would see her soon, somewhere private that no one could bother them. Molly bid her daughter good by with a quick kiss, promising to be back on the weekend. Hermione just pecked her while Ron kept his distance. He did smile though, but he still didn't know how to handle her, he'd never been around a pregnant woman before. Hermione noted his look and with a laugh pulled him away.

"Ginny I need to go over something with you," Harry said as he sat on the foot of her bed.

Ginny pulled herself up into a sitting position and carefully manoeuvred herself until her stomach wasn't being pressed in any way.

"All right Harry what's going on?" she asked, and she noticed a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth.

"You already sound like a mother, you know that," he said with a laugh which was abruptly stopped dead by her look.

He coughed slightly and cleared his throat when he regained himself.

"I've had words with Brett," Ginny looked at him a little surprised but didn't say anything, "we've come to an understanding that I need you to stick by Ginny. You and the baby truly wont be safe if Voldermort finds out about you, so we have a plan. In public you and Brett are to be a couple. I'm reassured that we can pass you going into labour on time, as just seeming early. I know it is something you might find hard but I need you to promise that no matter what it takes you'll convince people he's the one your with."

Ginny looked shocked at what had just come out of his mouth. A day ago he was ready to kill Brett for taking Ginny away and now he was handing her over to him. She shook her head at that thought, he wasn't handing her over he was protecting her. It still shocked her that he would agree to something like this, but she knew if he did then she had to do it. She only nodded her head in agreement but couldn't look at him anymore.

He slipped his hand under her chin and smiled warmly when her eyes met his.

"Hay don't worry, its not exactly my favourite idea, but it's the best we have. He's agreed to everything and as long as he doesn't over step his bounds I'll be fine."

Ginny instantly heard the crack of power in his voice as he mentioned over stepping his bounds, and knew he may have been cool and collected on the outside but on the inside the whole idea of this was burning him up. She knew then what was the worst of it. Brett got to play the father to be, and Harry had to hide everything he was feeling deep in his mind.

"Harry I don't think I can do this, I need you to be with me not some substitute," she whispered as once again the tears welled up and she once again cursed her hormones.

"I will be with you as much as I possibly can Ginny, but you know what I have to do and I can't do it if you're not safe."

She didn't miss that he'd resorted to emotional black mail and she knew as soon as all of this was over he would be paying dearly for that but for now she agreed.

When Harry left that night Brett appeared at her bedside fully ready to take up his duties. He had jumped at the idea when McGonagall had gone over it, with Harry standing near by but not completely part of the conversation. Something inside Brett had changed with the confrontation with Harry. Harry was irrational and always seemed to jump to conclusions before all the facts were laid in front of him. He'd heard the story of how his godfather had died and that was just proof. Brett knew for sure he would be a lot better for Ginny than Harry could ever be, he also knew that if Harry was that impulsive he would more than likely get himself killed in the war.

Brett had always been the good guy, the knight in shinning armour, but it never seemed to pay off for him. He had been Ginny's knight and look where that had gotten him, he was in love with a girl he could never have. As he had sat outside worrying that Ginny wouldn't make it and cursing Harry for ever putting her in this situation, he had realised the full extent of his feelings. He was now full and ready to fight dirty if he had to to get Ginny, even if he did encore Harry's wrath. He was sick of seeing what being with Harry did to Ginny and he now had the perfect opportunity to show her exactly what a good relationship should be like. His heart also beat all the faster as McGonagall had talked about public shows of affection, the idea of him ever being able to kiss her under any situation set his blood alight. Harry had looked at him then his eyes fiery, but Brett had refused to drop his gaze, he wasn't going to be intimidated by him anymore. He was going to show he could be just as strong, if that was what Ginny wanted.

Brett had lingered at her bedside until she had fallen asleep again. Before he left her though he had taken the opportunity to just look at her again. She had that inner glow going of a pregnant woman at the moment and that made him love her all the more. It hurt that she wasn't pregnant with his child, which Harry would forever have that claim over her, but at that point he didn't care. Before his mind could protest he lent down and kissed her forehead lovingly. She sighed in her sleep and a slight smile crept across her lips.

"You'll be mine, I can promise you that," he whispered to her before heading out of the room.

Starting tomorrow he was going to show her what a real boyfriend was like and damn anyone that was in his way.

* * *

**I would just like to put a little note for those who have reviewed. Thank you for taking the time in the first place for reading this.**

**but for those who are obsessed that Luna isnt mentioned alot please remember that yes in the books (if this was written by JK which its not) she would be the closest. But for my storyline Brett is the main one she clings to and this is integaral to my story line and it would be very true as well. A close friend of mine couldnt be with the father of her baby since he was in the army, so she clung to the first guy that was nice to her. This is the idea that my story is centred around. The theory is that pregnant woman seek out the strongest male to protect them, its like programmed into them, instincts in other words if you believe this. If you dont then bare with me I promise that my story does have a point, even if I do waffle sometimes.**

**Also i would like to apologise for me getting certain words mixed up, I dont have anyone to go through my work and being slightly dyslexic, especially when I'm tired which is when i seem to write the most, I dont always catch my mystakes. Thank you to those that have pointed out things to me (especially my hug slip up with the sex of the baby, which i have now corrected) but i doubt they will change until i manage to get someone to check out my work.**

**Also as of the 27th i shall no longer have access to the internet, so i might not be able to update for a while. I apologise in advanced and i will try my hardest to get it finished before then.**

**Once again thank you all for your comments, and thank you for reading my little piece of work.**


	14. Taken

When Ginny was finally let out of the hospital wing the next day Brett was ready and waiting for her. As soon as she appeared in the doorway he took her bags from her and swung them over his shoulder. Since there wasn't really an audience around he didn't bother anything to dramatic, or he could be called on it. Instead he settled for taking her hand. He loved the way her small hand fitted perfectly into his, but she didn't seem to notice. All the way back to the great hall Ginny had a far away look in her eyes and didn't seem to notice anything he said.

When they reached the top of the marble staircase though Ginny's friends dove out of nowhere. They bombarded her with so many questions she was sure her head would explode trying to listen to them all. But soon enough Brett stepped in front of them all asking for them to either calm down or get lost. Ginny was thankful then and slipped into the roll she knew she should be playing. She took Brett's arm and clung to it, tracing small circles on his robes. Brett had to suppress a shiver at her touch; he definitely had to remember that for now it was an act.

Ginny watched with a small smile as her friends took the bate. Each one of the spluttered over themselves at the sight in front of them. They all looked at the ring leader who took form in a girl called Amanda.

She stepped forward and took Ginny rather harshly aside, "Ginny what are you doing with him?" she asked in a heated whisper.

Ginny had to bite back what she would normally say, that she'd been saying for weeks, and instead plaster on a false smile she prayed she didn't see through.

"I couldn't wait for Harry forever could I, I'm sure he's moved on with some other girl by now," the last bit she laced in some of her won true worries and she knew it sounded perfect.

"He loves you Ginny he'd never do that, just dump Brett now and no one will be the wiser."

Ginny took a deep breath knowing now was the time to spill the beans, "I cant do that Manda," she wrapped her fingers around her stomach and smiled warmly, "we're happy and we're going to have a baby."

Amanda's sharp intake of breath was all she needed to tell her she'd hit the mark. Her eyes seemed to pop out on storks and as she nodded she went rather pail. She didn't say anything else to Ginny, instead opting to run back to her group who were eagerly awaiting news.

Brett strode over to Ginny as he listened to the heated whispers that were going on between the small group. She just stood and watched as each of them cast looks over their shoulders at her, as if she didn't notice. He could tell they were making her terribly uncomfortable, so he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. Carefully he pressed his lips to her forehead and breathed in her scent. Ginny's eyes fluttered shut and she smiled the first true smile of that day. She just hoped Brett didn't see it, for it wasn't a smile for him, but for Harry.

When the girls finally turned to look at Ginny again they each had smiles on their faces she knew were easily fake but she didn't say anything. Each one stepped forward pulling her into a hug gave her their congratulations. Ginny knew they weren't exactly being truthful with them but at least they were trying and maybe they would eventually accept it. She also knew the main thing they had a problem with was the father of her baby, but they would never say anything.

And so the rumour mill went into overdrive. It didn't take long for the news to spread all over the castle, and Brett had to go and send an owl to his parents. He didn't want them to get their hopes up on a grandchild since it wasn't his, so he needed to explain everything. This left Ginny alone in one of the study halls. Eventually she gave up trying to work though, as the whispers around her were far more than she could take.

She gathered her things together and with one last look around the room, glaring at those she knew were openly talking about her, she headed out to go to the common room. The halls were eerily quiet for that time of day, but she shrugged her feelings off as paranoia. Ginny knew that she would be on edge from now on, but as the silence enveloped her she could have sworn she heard breathing.

Stopping just short of reaching the common room she turned to look over her shoulder. She saw a slight movement in the shadows but before she could do anything she was engulfed by complete darkness.

"I have her," she heard a familiar voice call before she blacked out.

Brett had been waiting for over an hour now for Ginny. It was never like her to not turn up to see him and slowly he started to feel worried. Maybe she'd slipped or had an accident somewhere; he would never forgive himself if anything happened to her or the baby while he wasn't there. After another five minutes he knew there was something wrong. He sprinted from the library to the Gryffindor common room. Because of the cover story he'd been given access to the common room.

When he burst through the portrait hole more than on student turned to look at him, but there was no Ginny. He dove forward grabbing the nearest student by the scruff.

"Have you seen Ginny," he all but screamed at the poor third year.

She shook her head violently and he let her go. He looked frantically around the room, but there was no sign of her any where. He ran up the staircase, taking the steps to at a time. When he burst into Ginny's room he stopped dead. The colour all but drained from him at the sight in front of him.

The room was in complete chaos, her trunk had been upended and everything was thrown everywhere. Her wardrobe doors were hanging off the hinges and everything inside had been upturned. The curtains around her bed seemed to be slashed at, same as the bedding. His heart fell completely at the sight, someone had taken Ginny possibly hurt her. He sunk to his knees and buried his head in his hands.

"Why wasn't I here," he screamed into the void.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped out of his skin.

Bounding to his feet he whirled around pulling his wand out as he went. He almost obliterated who it was until his eyes focused and he realised it was Luna.

"Some kid found me in the hall and told me something was wrong."

She pushed past him as he just stood frozen to the spot now. He heard her deep intake of breath as she saw exactly what was going on in the room.

"What happened?" she cried frantically.

"I don't know I came looking for Ginny and this was how I found it."

He watched as mixed emotions worked there way across Luna's face. She went from upset to angry to frantic, to finally settling on her normal calm expression. But he could see that her blue eyes weren't their normal dreamy set, her eyes burned with anger. It actually scared him and he had never thought someone like Luna could see so powerful.

"We have to contact Harry," she said completely calmly, but her voice cracking with underlying magic.

He could only nod his head as she pushed past him and out into the staircase. A few seconds later he gathered himself and followed her.

They headed straight for the owlrey and sent a message separately to Hermione and Harry, hoping on would get it soon. Luna then stormed away and all Brett could do was follow behind her dumbstruck at how she was handling this. She went straight to McGonagall's office.

Standing in front of the large gargoyle she set her hands on her hips, "you get her out here right now, I know you can get her. It's an emergency."

Brett thought she'd lost her mind, until the gargoyle moved aside and produced a rather frazzled looking McGonagall.

"What is it?" she asked as she straightened her robes.

"Ginny's been kidnapped," Luna stated and McGonagall's whole posture changed then.

She went from looking angry to down right fuming. Luckily Brett knew it was pointed at him, but she still scared him witless.

"Follow me," she said as she headed back up the stairs.

Luna quickly grasped Brett's hand and pulled him up the stairs.

Millions of thoughts passed through his mind. What on earth could they do, they had no idea who had taken her or how long ago. He just prayed that they found her whole and they could deal with everything else later. He knew when he found whoever had done this he would obliterate him, that is if Harry didn't do it first. He may have hated Harry, but right then he knew they needed him; he was the most powerful wizard after all.


	15. Horror

When Ginny woke she couldn't believe the pain she felt in her head. She felt like someone had cleaved her skull in two and she was having trouble focusing. As soon as her mind cleared enough to form coherent thoughts she instantly thought of her baby. She tried to push her arms down so she could touch her bump, but her arms felt like they weighed a ton. It was then that she realised she couldn't move at all, not even her head. She really did begin to panic then.

After a few minutes she managed to settle herself long enough to take measure of the normal things that told her the baby was fine. She settled her mind and steadied her body waiting for a tell tale sign. As she lay there ticking the seconds by in her mind she felt the panic rising. Eventually though she felt what could only be called a flip. The baby moved and if it was moving it was fine, she'd felt no pain no pressure everything that would indicate a problem. She instantly let out the breath she hadn't been aware she was holding.

After testing the bonds that's held her arms and legs steady she tried her hardest to turn her head. She could only manage a slight slink to the side before she felt a pressing weight against her head. She couldn't see anything solid out of the corner of her eye so she guessed it was a spell of some kind. So she went about studying the room she was kept in, trying to figure out exactly where she was.

She was being held in a wooden panelled room, which seemed to be made of some rich dark wood. She knew it screamed money and the garish golden light fitting just added to that. It was rather dark in the room though, and she could pick up the faint smell of smoke so she knew there were candles lit somewhere. But from her limited view she could see a door or any kind of windows. She had no way of telling what time it was or even what day. For all she knew she could have been there a week and not known it. She just hoped that someone would be looking for her soon.

Suddenly she heard a slight creak and the shaft of light was cast up her body. She titled her head forward as far as she could and she could just make out what must have been a door opening.

"Ah so our guest is awake finally, he will be pleased," a smooth voice floated over to her and she could pick out the slight laughter in his voice.

Ginny knew then who had her and she knew exactly what danger she was in. she struggled harder against her bonds but he only laughed at her.

"He'll be here soon so don't worry, you wont have to be living her long," another short chuckle, "you probably wont be living for long."

She heard he door slam shut and the slight click as a key turned in the lock. She was plunged into darkness as the door shut, the draft knocking out the few candles that had provided light. Ginny was left with nothing but her thoughts and the steady pounding of her heart beat in her ears.

Harry stood at the cave mouth rubbing his hands over his shirt, smoothing creases that either weren't there or were never going to come out. Something was wrong and he could feel it, he just couldn't place what it was.

"Can't sleep mate," Ron said as he walked up besides his friend.

The sun was barely setting but Harry had been up for the last few nights travelling and fighting as always. When he finally did return he usually slept but he just couldn't shut his eyes without his gut turning over.

"Something's happening Ron, I don't know what, I can just feel it and its driving me crazy."

Ron just patted his arm knowing that as his friends powers grew the more aware of the evil around him he had become.

Harry often woke with nightmares of evil things that turned out to be real when investigated. But Ron had never seen him so antsy before, something this time was really getting to him.

Suddenly Hermione appeared, her face lined with fierce worry.

"Whoa Hermione what's going on," Ron asked stepping past Harry to stand in front of her.

Harry didn't say anything he was to busy looking at the wild tint to her eyes, and right then and there he knew what he had been feeling. He knew the one person he had the most connection to out there in the world was in danger.

"Ginny," he whispered and Ron turned to look at him puzzlement flashing across his features.

Hermione found her voice then and it cracked with pain, "that's not the worst of it Harry."


	16. Darkness

Harry watched Hermione as she climbed up to them his heart rate slowly but surely picking up to the point where he thought he was going to choke on it. His mind had been on Ginny a lot in the last few hours and now it seemed that that growing awareness of her was telling him something he didn't understand.

"I don't want you to panic Harry ok, please keep calm, but someone has taken Ginny," Hermione said her voice barely above a whisper.

For a moment all Harry could do was stare at her, what she had said didn't seem to want to settle into his mind. It seemed to make no sense what so ever, but all of a sudden with the rush of blood in his ears it snapped into place.

Someone had taken Ginny, someone had taken the woman he loved putting her and his unborn child in danger. He could feel himself starting to shake, the power that he held locked inside of him seeping to the surface.

Hermione stepped forward her hands out, trying to calm Harry, she could see the change in his eyes, see the anger flowing through his body and she knew he was standing on a dangerous precipice. Harry walked a fine line and Hermione had watched him battling more and more in the last few weeks. Every now and then they had a taste of what he held inside of himself, but now she could see they hadn't seen anything.

Ron watched Hermione as she approached Harry fear suddenly gripping his heart. Obviously he was scared for his sister but it was something else that was causing all of his instincts to flare and as Hermione stopped in front of Harry he realised exactly what it was. Harry. Harry had him on edge because something was different about him.

Ron was the first to admit that he hadn't been happy about Harry knocking his sister up, but he had noticed how much calmer Harry had been in the last few days. It seemed as if he was happier just at the thought of Ginny being out there waiting for him, maybe it was the thought that he had someone and something to fight for, but whatever the reason he had been happier. The growing darkness that they had both witnessed in him had subsided but now it was there glowing in the back of Harry's eyes.

"Harry mate you need to take a breath ok, we need you thinking and calm if you're going to be of any use to Ginny now."

"We need to go to the school," Harry said simply stepped around the two of them and moving to the mouth of the cave.

For a moment Hermione and Ron stared at each other then they were moving after Harry ready for whatever he needed from them.

...

Brett stood starring out of the window his whole body tense. He wanted to be out there looking for Ginny, every fibre in his body wanting nothing more than to find her again and protect her, but he had no where to look. They had no idea who had taken her, and no place to start. With every second that ticked by the knot in his stomach became worse and worse.

There was a tap at the door and then a creek signalling it opening. He didn't bother to turn and see who was coming in instead he watched the reflection in the window, and eh soon realised that it was Luna.

"Has there been any word?" he asked his voice seeming harsh even to his own ears.

"Nothing yet, I'm more than sure Harry will be along soon and Hermione is always with him. If nothing else she'll know what to do," she replied as she slipping into a seat her body crumpling slightly as if the weight of all of everything pressed down on her.

Brett felt his throat constrict at the thought of Harry. He knew that of course Harry had to be contacted, he was the father after all, but Brett was still resigned to the thought that Harry was the biggest threat to Ginny. His mere existence was what was putting Ginny in so much danger, the fact that he was the baby's father was doubly worse. If Brett could wish Harry out of existence for the safety of Ginny he would.

"We need to find her Luna, and soon. She hasn't been well recently, and the longer she's gone the more I fear that the baby's life is in danger and of course Ginny's."

"We will find her," Luna said her voice full of conviction.

...

Ginny stared at the ceiling her eyes straining to see anything in the darkness as she tried desperately to keep her breathing even and her heart rate steady. She knew above all else she had to keep herself safe for the baby's sake. She twisted in her bonds until she could rub her hands over her stomach, feeling her daughter wiggle unhappily, it was almost as if the child knew that something was desperately wrong.

She knew that every single second she spent in this place could be her last and her heart ached at the thought. She had no doubt that where ever Harry was in the world he would be looking for her, but she feared that it would be to late. She wanted to mourn for everything that she would miss, never seeing her baby's face, never seeing if it had her eyes or Harry's. She knew that her death would break Harry and she also knew that the world would bleed at his hands after she was gone.

Other's might not have been able to see it but she had seen the darkness in the man she loved growing by the hour. She knew part of it was the strength that he needed to defeat the dark lord, but it sometimes scared her. she knew that her love for him was part of the tether that held him to his path and that breaking that tether could be disasterous. She just preyed that if things did become the worst, that if her light went from his life he could find enough warmth from all the others to keep him going.

Mentally Ginny searched for Harry knowing that their bond was more than just love, that there was something tangable that she could touch in her mind that linked her to him. she had felt it before in times where she had been particually sad or when the danger to Harry had been great she had felt it. Now she needed that bond to keep her going, needed that touch to know that he was out there. She pulled on every last bit of strength she had and found that thread in her mind that anchored her to him.

Feeling that light in the deep recesses of her mind she pulled and wrapped it around her mind, letting the love they shared flow through her body. Slowly she felt the baby settle and her mind eased when she knew that her baby was sleeping.

As she lay there keeping her mind as clear as possibly she could hear people moving outside of the room. Whispers and talk that she couldn't quite make out, but he knew it was things she wouldn't want to hear. Whatever they were planning it couldn't be good for her or the baby. She shied away from the darkest of her thoughts burying her mind in that light and waited, waited for Harry to come or for the end to take her.


	17. Power

Minerva was sat at her desk, her eyes flying over reports as she tried to fight back the rising panic in her stomach. Ginny had been missing for three hours now and they had no clue where to look. She had contacted every Order member she could think of to try and find the girl but none of them had been able to find a sign of her. Sighing she rubbed her temples trying hard to think as worry and fear gripped her mind. She felt very protective of the young woman who was in an impossible situation.

Just as she was about to go to the fire and demand any news again her office door banged open and the last person she had expected to see was stood there. Standing tall even though his clothes looked dishevelled was Harry, his eyes alive with power. She gasped as he stepped into the room Hermione and Ron at his heal both had their eyes locked on their friend and they almost looked fearful of him.

"Harry," she said rounding her table but the glance he gave her stopped her dead.

"I'm sorry Minerva for barging in but I need to know where Ginny was when she was taken," his voice sounded flat and devoid of anything, and as she stared at him she realised his eyes were the same.

The bright green of his eyes seemed dull and flat and would have seemed empty if it wasn't for the pure raw power she could see dancing in their depths. She found she couldn't say anything as she was faced with that power and all she could do was nod, turning to head out of the room.

As they walked she was very aware of the power at her back, and was surprised to find that they didn't come across anyone. She dared a glance at Harry and found him starring forwards, but every now and then she would see his cheek twitch and his head turn ever so slightly in the direction of a branching off hallway.

She would have gasped if she hadn't long ago taught herself not to react to signs of power, _he's repelling anyone coming this way with magic,_ and she mused turning his gaze back to the hallway.

When they stopped down the way from the study hall Harry turned his eyes narrowing on a spot in the stone floor. She watched as he turned and walked forwards his strides purposefully, and knelt down his fingers grazing across the rough stone for a moment.

"She was here," he said barely breathing the words that she nearly missed.

He pressed his palm against the cold stone and closed his eyes obviously concentrating hard on something.

She watched him not saying a word as the seconds ticked by and her fear for him and Ginny grew more and more. He wasn't safe here, the Death Eaters had spies everywhere and she knew eventually people would know of this secret visitor to the castle, gossip spread in the castle like nothing she had encountered anywhere else. Even with Harry repelling people someone would soon catch at least a glimpse and even that would be enough to get the gossip wheels turning. She watched his quiet figure and noticed as he suddenly smiled.

He lifted his head then searching out his friends who stood close by. Hermione dove forwards with Ron at her back his eyes never leaving Harry, and Minerva watched the strange scene accessing every move and subtle twitch.

"I've found her," he whispered and Hermione gasped breaking into a smile.

Before anyone could say anything though there was a blinding light that ripped through the hallway. Minerva threw her hands up to shield her eyes and as fast as it had arrived the light was gone. She lowered her hands slowly blinking to try and clear the spots in front of her vision. When she finally managed to get her eyesight back she saw Hermione sat on the floor with Ron kneeling behind her his arms wrapped protectively around her shoulders and Harry was gone.

She knew what she was seeing, knew what ever magic that had been had allowed Harry to break through every ancient ward Hogwarts have and leave, but she just couldn't bring herself to believe it. How could a seventeen year old boy have that much power trapped inside of them. She watched as Hermione turned into Ron's shoulder and she heard the girl sob as she buried her head against his. Ron held stoic holding her as he looked up at Minerva and she could see the pain and worry in his eyes. Harry had gone to save his sister, but everyone there knew he was on grave danger.

Minerva gathered the two up and led them to a room she hoped would be safe. When she opened the door she found Luna sat on a table idly twisting her wand in her hands, and Brett was stood near the window starring out as he had been for some time. She didn't say anything to either of them as she entered leading Hermione and Ron. Once she promised to return with any news she excused herself quickly knowing she had to move fast. Maybe she could get an echo of his magic from the Hogwarts wards, and maybe if she moved fast enough they could tell her where the boy had gone.

...

Harry opened his eyes and studied his surrounds with a detached coldness. He was stood outside of a great manor house he had never seen in his life but he knew exactly where he was. He stood for a moment feeling his power rippling through his body, more power than he had ever felt in his whole life, and let the rush sooth his emotions. He could feel them buried deep inside his mind, the panic the pain and the worry, they were there but they were buried under the ecstasy of the power coursing through him.

Taking a deep breath that he let out slowly he narrowed his gaze on the front door of the house and strode forwards. He could feel Ginny in his mind, feel her reaching out to him and he knew exactly where she was. He could feel her pain and how scared she was, but he could also feel her determination. She believed with everything in her that Harry would come and rescue her, there wasn't a drop of doubt in her body and that helped keep him clear. His thoughts narrowed to nothing but getting Ginny out. The rest of the wizarding world disappeared from his mind then, the weight of their lives lifted from his shoulders and he found himself unable to care for anyone else at that moment. He needed to save her, she was his whole world and what was the use in saving everyone else if his world was shattered beyond repair.

He reached the door quickly and with a flare of his power it was blown off its hinges, and flung clean across the room, taking the guard that had been stood behind it with it. Shouting erupted from everywhere then as people rushed at into the room ready to defend themselves and capture him. He wasn't stupid he knew this was a trap to lure him out, but he didn't care they could have his life if it saved hers.

The curses began to fly at him then but he barely noticed them as he fired back and easily stepped out of the way. It was strange it was as if Harry was a spectator to his own actions, watching with a detached wonderment as he moved fluidly out of the way, casting spells with barely a flick of his wand, and without uttering a single word. He could feel the pull of his power as it whispered to him, as the ecstasy took hold and threatened never to let him go. He knew it would be easy to sink into the pleasure to give himself over but he fought the feeling off, knowing he needed to concentrate on Ginny. He would find her even f it took the death of everyone there to do it.

...

Ginny opened her eyes as an explosion ripped through the darkness rocking her cot. For a moment she lay there here mind trying to process what she was hearing and then she realised it was a battle and her mind flared. Suddenly her awareness of Harry spiked and she couldn't help but smile, he was here he had found her as she knew he would.

Before she could feel any better though there was a laugh from the darkness and she turned her eyes straining to try and pick out who it was.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet little one, Harry is barrelling head first into our trap, and he can no longer feel anything but the pull of the power he holds."

Ginny felt despair chase away the jolt of happiness that had shot threw her. Of course this was all a trap for Harry, of course they would take her knowing he would come for her no matter what. She closed her eyes feeling a tear slide down her cheek; she had brought Harry Potter to his death simply by loving him.


	18. Rescue

Harry stood outside the door that he knew would lead to Ginny, he could feel her inside there like a warm glow that reached for him. But as he reached the door a spike of pain and regret shot through his mind and he realised it was coming from Ginny, she was in pain and for a moment that set his power raging. Soon though his mind pointed out that it wasn't physical pain and he was able to calm long enough to know that it was emotional. She knew he went to his death willingly for her and it was hurting her. His poor sweet Ginny cried for him, and with a smile on his lips he knew he was doing the right thing.

Taking a breath he pushed the door open and stepped in, to find himself instantly held in place by a web of power that snaked its way across his body. He screamed as the power ate at his skin digging its invisible claws into him and pulling him forwards. He could feel his power rise inside as it tried to fight off the invading attack but for some reason he could no longer grasp the stream he had been pulling from. He could no longer feel the ecstasy that had been threatening to take his mind a moment before and this above all else shocked him.

Crying out he tried to focus his mind long enough to reach what he need, he needed to be free to reach Ginny, he could die he was fine with that but not before he freed her. His mind spun with thoughts of the woman that would have been his wife, with thoughts of their unborn child and never being able to see if it would look more like Ginny or himself. He snapped his eyes closed as he fought back the despair that was swamping him, not wanting to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing his pain.  
"See my dear I told you Harry would not be able to see for the power he held, but now even that has left him," a voice taunted that had Harry's blood running cold.

He pushed down all the pain that was wracking his body as far as he could pulling on every ounce of will power he had before he lifted his head and opened his eyes hoping they were as cold as he wished them to be.

"Hello Tom," he said simply and was rewarded with a hiss that told him he had hit the mark.

"It would do you well to treat your betters with more respect Harry," the voice hissed and Harry watched as a figure stepped from the darkness, his cloak swirling around him like darkness and shadows.

Harry pulled his eyes from the sight of the world's greatest enemy walking towards him, his eyes scanning across the room trying to find what he wanted more than anything. At first he couldn't see anything, there seemed to be a darkness shrouding everything making it next to impossible to see anything and Harry could tell that it was magically enhanced. Soon thought that darkness seemed to part and he felt his heart leap when he spotted Ginny tied to a bed in the corner.

She turned tired eyes to him and he could see that her strength was waning, but even as fatigue clouded her beautiful eyes she still showed him her love. It sparked in the depths when she laid eyes on him and he couldn't help but give her a gentle smile even as he wanted to scream in pain and frustration. He was so close to her and yet so far away.

Deep inside he could feel a rage beginning that was like nothing he had felt before. He closed his eyes feeling power just centimetres from his fingertips so close that his body heated with it. Closing his eyes he could feel Ginny, her lightness and love, like a wave washing across his skin. He knew she was reaching out to him, that she was trying to tell him that it was alright, the fact that he tried was enough. But he knew it was enough, he knew that he needed to reach her.

"I think we broke him," a voice laughed and he looked up to find Bellatrix emerging from the darkness.

She cackled at him again prancing over to stand next to Tom. Harry watched as she reached out to stroke along Voldermort's arm and Harry wanted to screech. He just couldn't figure out how anyone could stand so close to all that evil, even someone like Bellatrix.

"I think you might be right my dear," he said and Harry could hear the triumph in his voice.

They both believed they had won, and Harry would have thought that as well, if he hadn't laid eyes on Ginny.

Looking at his love seemingly so lost he knew he had to win, had to at least save her. The rage washed over him and he felt his chest tighten as a scream spilled from him lips. He could still feel the power holding him down, the net surround his body was still there, but it was as if it didn't matter anymore. He needed to get passed it and so he could. He realised quickly that it was his link to Ginny that allowed him to get around it.

He felt her mind brush against hers and smiled, "I love you," he whispered and knew she could hear what he said, "I will always love you."

With that he moved his mind from the love and warmth to the cold power in front of him. Lifting his head he locked eyes with Bellatrix and saw as the triumph in her eyes bled to fear.

Moving faster than he thought he could he ran against her, as she lifted her wand to cast a spell at Ginny where she lay so helpless. Rage as pure as fire spilled through his system and he didn't remember actually casting a spell all he remembered was pouring all of that rage into his power. The room was rocked with an ear splitting scream as Bellatrix turned on the spot her hand reaching for Voldermort as if he could save her and then she was gone. The room shook with power and Harry dropped back to his knees not even realising he had stood at all until he fell.

The room was silent for a moment and Harry wandered if the power rush had burst his eardrums until he felt more than saw Voldermort move and the sounds of the man clapping bounced off the walls.

"Well done Harry, that was rather impressive." He said with a sneer.

Harry knew he had drawn the dark lord's anger now, Bellatrix had always been one of his favourites, but he didn't care. Her death meant one less obstacle between himself and Ginny. Taking a breath to steady his body he pushed up onto his feet, once against feeling the net biting into his skin.

"You won't win tonight Tom, I'm going to take her away from all of this," he said and Tom began laughing.

"Is that what you think my lad, oh no this night you die, she dies, and so does your child. I will end all that have stood against me once and for all."

Harry watched as Voldermort moved then, crossing the room to Ginny and grabbed her arm.

"Harry," she whispered out her voice raw and then Voldermort was throwing her to the floor.

Ginny screamed out in pain and Harry felt it as if her voice had sliced into his skin. His energy was fast leaving him and the burst he had used to save her from Bellatrix had cost him a lot. But he knew he needed to reach her more than anything.

With one last burst of energy he lurched to his feet and stumbled across the floor to where Voldermort had thrown Ginny. She was lying on her side her arm wrapped protectively around her stomach, but he could see blood pooling underneath her and he knew if he didn't move now then he was going to lose her and his child.

Dropping next to her he pushed out with his power and felt as the net around him crackled, the strands of magic dropping from his skin.

"Impossible," he heard Voldermort whisper, but there was some unseen force keeping him from the couple.

Harry placed his palm against Ginny's cheek feeling the coolness of her skin, "baby can you hear me," his heart was in his throat and the corners of his vision were turning black but he knew he had to make her look at him.

Finally her eyelashes fluttered and then he was falling into the pools of her eyes.

"Hey baby," he said his voice hitching with unshed tears, "I'm here now, I'm going to get you out ok," he leant forwards and pressed a kiss to her forehead and Ginny knew he meant what he had said.

His lips pressed to her ear and he whispered, "Hold on babe, you're going to be safe now. Wherever you end up just scream for help, you'll be safe," he pressed another kiss to her check and she opened her eyes catching the look in his and knew what he was doing.

"Harry," she called desperately but it was too late.

She caught a flash of his beautiful smile and then the power took her. She closed her eyes against it as it washed over her skin and suddenly she felt a wrenching in her stomach that she knew meant she was moving.

When she opened her eyes again she was a stone corridor that she recognised easily.

"Harry," she called expecting him to answer her instantly and when he didn't she felt despair to her.

"Harry!" she screamed her voice echoing back to her the only answer she got.

* * *

A/N well ladies and gentlemen we are close to the end of this epic haha! and thank god for that, if any of you follow my other stories you know how much I've got on my plate. Different Lives has started to consume all my time really not to mention the other stories I've not even posted that I have marching around in my head... so the main point of this is that this wonderful story will be wrapping up soon... and you guys might not like the ending :D


End file.
